


В космосе ни у кого нет десяти баксов

by Evichii, Gagarka



Series: Долг — дело благородное [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Getting Together, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gagarka/pseuds/Gagarka
Summary: — А Ханк?— А Ханк — натурал.





	В космосе ни у кого нет десяти баксов

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон +9 лет, полиамория, групповой секс, крайне нехронологическое повествование, ООС и иже с ним.

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/knnZqDC.jpg)

«…Тронный зал был роскошным: высокие сводчатые потолки, переливающиеся жемчужным светом стены, отлитые из золота кресла. Ну, или не из золота. Это же, мать его, космос — вы хоть представляете, сколько здесь неизвестных нам металлов?  
Впрочем, кого это волнует.  
Через несколько тиков к нам вышла королева Вардурианцев — эффектная шестирукая Богиня с кожей цвета тёмного шоколада. Как хороший паладин и дипломат, я галантно поклонился, показывая тем самым своё почтение.»

— Трепло, — фыркает Кит, перелистывая страницу. — Всё, что ты тогда делал — пускал слюни, как перевозбудившийся подросток.

Кит отпивает кофе из белой керамической чашки, глядя в пустоту. Интересно, а Лэнс упомянул о том, что после эта «эффектная шестирукая Богиня» сутки преследовала его в лесах с целой армией, а когда нашла, то пыталась заставить жениться? Как оказалось, прямой взгляд в глаза у вардурианцев считается непристойным флиртом.  
Аллуре и Широ тогда пришлось вести долгие переговоры и всячески извиняться перед королевой, пока Пидж, Ханк и сам Кит отбивались от настойчивой стражи, защищая этого идиота.  
Скорее всего, он снова всё переврал.

Кит усмехается и собирается продолжить чтение, но текст на экране мобильного сменяется фотографией Пидж.

— Йо! — её голос звучит на удивление бодро для утра (Кит точно знает, что на Кубе сейчас утро — высчитывать время вошло у него в привычку). — Уже видел книгу Лэнса?

— Я её читаю.

— Серьёзно?! — раздаётся на фоне громкий вопль Лэнса.

— Кит, ты правда потратил на _это_ деньги?.. — теперь её голос становится обеспокоенным.

— Шутишь? Бесплатно скачал.

— Ха! — Пидж странно радуется и, Кит готов поклясться, толкает Лэнса в бок. — А я говорила!

— Кит, ты мудак, — на фоне возня: видимо, Лэнс всё же отбирает телефон у Пидж, поскольку теперь его слышно гораздо отчётливее. — Ну, так как тебе?

— Тебя интересует мнение мудака?

— Снова ты цепляешься к словам, — Кит словно видит, как Лэнс сейчас закатывает глаза. — Но согласись, что пиратить плохо.

Пидж начинает хохотать, и Кит несколько минут молча слушает их спор о лицензиях и авторских правах.  
На самом деле он скучает по этим перебранкам, пусть никогда и никому в этом не признается.

— Кит? Ты ещё здесь? — спрашивает Пидж после того, как возвращает свой телефон.

— Да. Да, я тут.

— Мы скучаем.

Кит замирает, перестав вращать пальцами полупустую чашку. Невольно улыбается.

— Я знаю. Слушай, ты же в курсе, что…

— Да-да-да, ты скоро вернёшься и всё такое. Просто помни, что тебя здесь ждут.

— Возвращайся, и я приведу твои патлы в нормальный вид! — снова влезает Лэнс. Кит всё же смеётся.

— Рискни, и я сделаю тебе стрижку в стиле галра.

— Чувак, у тебя совсем нет вкуса.

— Хм, может ты и прав — надо удалить твою кни…

— Эй! Стоп-стоп-стоп! Ладно, так и быть, кину тебе предъявы после того, как ты дочитаешь.

Кит хихикает. Ему хочется оказаться рядом с ними — вытянуть ноги на светлом жёлтом диване, услышать, как Лэнс невпопад пытается подпеть новым песням на радио, уснуть под ставший привычным стук клавиатуры ноутбука Пидж.

— Эй, Кит. Ты же вроде в Японии, да?

— Да, в Нагое.

— О! Кажется, Широ говорил, что там есть прекрасное кафе — дай мне пару тиков, и я вспомню название…

— Вагнария. Я сейчас как раз там.

Кит запинается. Улыбаться больше не хочется. Во рту становится горько и кисло, как от алтейского антисептика. Он не может это объяснить, но знает, что Лэнс понимает. Возможно, даже чувствует.

— Круто! Хочу пару фоток с милыми японскими официантками — они же там в форме горничных, как в аниме?

Лэнс слегка переигрывает, и, как ни странно, Кит ему благодарен. Может, ему и правда пора вернуться. Может, даже пора поговорить и, наконец, расставить все точки над «i».  
Может.

— Лэнс, мне пора, — Кит замолкает, думая над последствиями, но слова срываются с языка раньше. — Был рад тебя услышать.

Лэнс молчит тоже, и из-за этой неловкой паузы в горле Кита сразу же пересыхает.

— И я, самурай. Возвращайся. Пидж наконец научилась готовить лазанью.

— Обязательно попробую, — улыбается сам себе Кит, снова представляя себе их уютный домик на берегу Мексиканского залива. Вокруг ни души — только жёлтый диск солнца, яркое небо, прозрачно-голубые волны, лижущие белые пески, и покой. Тот, которого так долго хотели они все. И от которого Кит сбежал.

Он вернётся. Обязательно вернётся, а пока…

Кит откидывается на обтянутый искусственной кожей диванчик, но книгу так и не открывает. Он неотрывно смотрит на экран телефона, пальцы сами собой набирают выученный наизусть номер, хоть он может просто выбрать его в контактах. Кнопку вызова Кит так и не нажимает, вместо этого вновь проклиная себя за свою слабость.

Он не общается с Широ уже почти полгода. Последний раз они виделись перед тем, как Кит сел на собственный байк, намереваясь отправиться в долгое путешествие. Всё было как сейчас: маленькое кафе, запах крепкого кофе, щекочущие шею волосы, которые пришлось завязать в хвост. Только напротив нет Широ — преувеличенно домашнего и безобидного, перебирающего зубочистки кибернетической рукой, которой убил не один десяток врагов. Теперь же он словно потерялся.

— Удачи, — сказал тогда Широ, силой заставляя себя улыбаться. За эти долгие годы Кит научился определять его искренность по одному лишь движению губ. — Береги себя.

Если честно, то Кит не знает, чего именно ждал. Что Широ начнёт его отговаривать? Разозлится? Напросится за компанию? Наконец, обнимет и скажет то, что Кит хотел услышать все эти годы?  
Как бы то ни было, Широ продолжал улыбаться и тогда, когда они вышли на улицу — даже не коснулся плеча настоящей рукой, как всегда делал. Возможно, они давно переросли это.

Кит уехал. Взял с собой только небольшую спортивную сумку с вещами, позвонил Пидж и Лэнсу, которые жили вместе чуть меньше года, толком не попрощался с Широ и двинулся вперёд без какого-либо плана. Просто потому, что ему нужно было разобраться со своими чувствами в одиночестве.

Но он не может и этого — каждый раз набирает один и тот же номер, сбрасывает вызов и безумно тоскует по дням, когда их жизни зависели друг от друга.  
Кит потерялся сам, где-то между Варадеро и Атлантой, находясь при этом в Нагое.

— Простите, — обращается к нему мальчик лет двенадцати на ломаном английском. — Вы — Кит, красный паладин Вольтрона?

Кит дёргает уголками губ, изображая улыбку (за восемь лет космической дипломатии и почти беспрерывное двухлетнее участие во всевозможных ток-шоу он научился изображать дружелюбие), и достаёт ручку прежде, чем мальчик протягивает ему блокнот для автографа. Он быстро расписывается, и мальчик кивает, с восхищением уставившись в довольно скромное: «Для фаната от Кита».  
Поклонник убегает. Кит решает, что пора податься в другую часть города.

Напоследок, посомневавшись, он фотографирует десерт и отправляет фото в групповой чат.

«Не официанточки, но сойдёт», — комментирует Лэнс.

Следом приходит фото от Пидж, которая засняла Лэнса в плавках и фартуке за плитой с припиской: «А потом он удивляется тому, что я не учусь готовить. Зачем, если можно видеть по утрам ЭТО?».  
Кит хочет пошутить насчёт красных плавок и спасателей Малибу, но передумывает и ограничивается смайликом.  
Доев десерт и расплатившись, он выходит на оживлённую улицу.

Кит не знал, сильно ли изменится Земля за их отсутствие, поэтому на вопросы Ханка о том, как он представляет себе дом через пару десятков лет, или сколько они уже болтаются в космосе, Кит пожимал плечами. По возвращению оказалось, что прошло не пару десятков лет, как опасался Ханк, а всего восемь, и их родная планета осталась практически в том же состоянии, когда они впятером улетали в портал на Синем льве.

То, что происходило дальше, больше было похоже на цирк — Кит всё время боролся с желанием вернуться обратно в космос: спасти пару планет, уничтожить один из оставшихся флотов сопротивления галра — второй раз сразиться с Зарконом! — только, пожалуйста, избавьте его от очередного интервью. Каждый раз приходилось придумывать новые версии происходящего — для военных, для журналистов, для родных, для развлекательных ток-шоу. Признаться, даже Лэнс чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, не говоря уже об остальных. Инопланетная принцесса Аллура и волшебные Львы захватили все СМИ примерно на год.  
Хорошо, что сейчас их наконец оставили в покое.

Кит надевает очки в толстой чёрной оправе и направляется вверх по улице. Смешно, но маскировка Супермена действительно работает, что бы ни говорил Лэнс. Пидж — прямое тому доказательство.

Он поднимается на высокий открытый переход и останавливается на середине. Кит облокачивается о перила, засмотревшись на шумную загруженную автостраду. В этом есть что-то знакомое, давно забытое, и вместе с тем странное и неправильное. Может, он посетил слишком много планет и видел слишком много народов? Кит уже давно не уверен, что его настоящее место здесь.  
Он не уверен в том, что для него вообще есть место.

_Просто помни, что тебя здесь ждут._

Кит поднимает голову, наблюдая, как красное солнце прячется за высотками.  
Он делает очередной снимок и отправляет его в групповой чат.

***

Лэнс устаёт даже улыбаться. Радует только, что эта кажущаяся бесконечной пресс-конференция скоро закончится. Скоро они поедут в небольшой бар, пройдут в закрытую VIP-комнату и смогут по-настоящему расслабиться за вкусной, и, что самое главное, знакомой земной выпивкой. Стресс за эти три месяца, проведёные вроде как дома (считать своим домом не высокотехнологичный белый корабль-замок всё ещё сложно) был сравним с тем, что они испытали за восемь лет своеобразного путешествия по Вселенной.

— Я выжат, как квиприм. — Лэнс потирает ноющую челюсть.

— Ты про ту сиреневую штуку, которая пыталась съесть ногу Ханка? — переспрашивает Кит.

— Это было ужасно, не напоминай. — Ханк вздрагивает. — Нет ничего хуже еды, которая пытается съесть тебя. Но, раз уж на то пошло, здесь уместнее были бы ламары. Ну, помните те — эм, фрукты? — из которых я набрал сока?

— А, ты о том соке, от которого мы все покрылись сыпью? — напоминает Пидж.

— Зато это было вкусно!

— И зато мы узнали, что землянам не рекомендуется пить сок из ламаров, — все смеются, и Лэнс закидывает руки на плечи Ханка и Широ. — Ох, я так рад, что после всего этого мы всё ещё вместе!

Ханк странно замолкает и выбирается из-под руки Лэнса.

— Кстати об этом. Возможно, сейчас не самый лучший момент, но я принял решение вернуться на Бальмеру.

Никто не говорит ни слова, и это по-настоящему пугает. Лэнс решает, что ему послышалось — он нервно улыбается, желает переспросить, но успевает оборвать себя.  
Ханк не шутит. Никто не смеётся, это, мать его, не шутка, он говорит это на полном серьёзе. Тот самый Ханк, что не раз прикрывал его задницу, тот, что делился своей едой, тот, что постоянно выслушивал его глупое пьяное нытьё, и…

_Его не будет рядом._

— Шей, да? — Пидж хлопает его по плечу. Хоть она подросла, но разница в росте с Ханком всё ещё кажется огромной.

— Не только. Я считаю, что земная еда очень и очень недооценена Вселенной. Нет, серьёзно — вы помните, чем питаются на Бальмере? А на Иоре? На Вестусе, в конце-концов? Эти, эм, создания заслуживают лучших условий и точно лучшей еды. Открою свою сеть кафе. Может, даже ресторанов. Аллуре понравилась эта идея, и она готова помочь. Шей тоже в восторге.

— Аллура?.. — всё же переспрашивает Лэнс. — Когда вы?..

— Уже не помню, если честно. Но достаточно давно. После того, как мы освободили Иору. И я вам говорил. Наверное, вы думали, что я снова шучу, но…

— Конечно не думали. — Широ опускает руку на плечо Ханка. — Это действительно очень здорово. Я рад, что ты решился, и мы все за тебя очень рады.

— Правда? — он хмурится. Пидж и Кит кивают.

— Мы предполагали, что ты тут долго не задержишься, так что… Кстати, а когда ты улетаешь?

— В конце недели, вместе с Аллурой. Наши корабли ведь ещё не умеют создавать волшебные порталы, так? — Ханк смеётся. — Спасибо.

Лэнс не сразу понимает, что ему нужно улыбнуться и искренне поддержать лучшего друга. Он просто не может этого сделать. Не может представить, что хоть кого-то из них не будет рядом. Они пятеро — единое целое, они — Вольтрон, они — главная защита Вселенной!

— Кто-то ещё собирается уезжать? — Лэнс пытается сохранять свой голос ровным, но он срывается на последнем слоге. — Широ?

— В Гарнизон я точно не вернусь. Ни в качестве преподавателя, ни в качестве консультанта. Наверное, останусь в Атланте. Мне нужно время и… _пространство_ , понимаете?

Лэнс не понимает. Не понимает и не знает, как вообще представлял себе их жизнь после возвращения. Он же не такой идиот, чтобы считать, что все они будут продолжать жить под одной крышей? Смотреть телевизор, есть за одним столом, а иногда, от скуки, надевать паладинские костюмы и устраивать ставшие бесполезными тренировки?  
Кажется, именно такой.  
Неожиданное осознание бьёт под дых, куда сильнее, чем тренировочные боты Аллуры. От этого кружится голова и подгибаются ноги, его тошнит и едва не выворачивает наизнанку.

Он не хочет слышать следующий ответ, зная, что от него ему будет только хуже, но не может справиться с собой.

— Кит?..

— Я задержусь здесь, но…

Лэнс не слушает дальше. В ушах звенит, внутри бьётся истеричное «Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!», сердце, кажется, останавливается, решая, что теперь делать хоть что-то бессмысленно.

Кит продолжает говорить, украдкой смотря на Широ, и Лэнс криво улыбается.  
Конечно. Будто когда-то было по-другому.

— …разберусь с этим после того, как вернусь. Правда, не знаю, на сколько именно это затянется.

— Вот как, — выдавливает из себя Лэнс. — Что ж, здорово.

Он не знает, что именно здорово. Его трясёт от холода — или страха?  
Страха. Грёбанного страха одиночества, такого сильного, что он не может нормально думать и борется с желанием забиться в угол. Будто ему снова шесть и его забыли в закрывающемся луна-парке.  
Лэнс боится луна-парков. Лэнс ненавидит луна-парки.

К ним снова подходят журналисты. Широ как обычно берёт удар на себя и выходит вперёд, Кит и Ханк идут за ним. Лэнс не может сдвинуться с места, только спустя примерно минуту замечая, что Пидж стоит рядом.

— А ты? — спрашивает он, уже ни на что не надеясь. Пидж пожимает плечами, отряхивает невидимую пыль с зелёного брючного костюма без рукавов; идиотская привычка надевать на важные встречи одежду «своего» цвета — тоже общая.

— Не знаю. Ещё не решила.

Лэнс хватает её за руку. Он уверен в том, что не рассчитал свои силы, но Пидж героически молчит. Она молчит и тогда, когда Лэнс прижимает её к себе, когда бормочет что-то наверняка глупое в тёмно-рыжие волосы и когда поджимает губы, пытаясь не расплакаться.

— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Я не… я не смогу один. Без…

— Ты не один, — Пидж искренне пытается его подбодрить, он знает. — У тебя же большая семья и куча любящих тебя родственников.

Да, у него чертовски огромная семья и все чертовски его любят. Так сильно, что он не может заставить себя искренне им улыбаться. Потому что больше не чувствует того же.  
Крепкие объятья братьев и сестёр кажутся чужими, голос матери звучит словно из старого радиоприёмника, стоящего в дальней комнате, рукопожатие отца больше не такое крепкое.  
Ему безумно стыдно, и, кто знает, может, спустя какое-то время это пройдёт и всё станет как прежде, но сейчас…

— Дело в Ките, да?

Пидж всегда была слишком умной. Лэнс не хочет отпираться, к тому же в этом больше нет никакого смысла. Да, дело в идиотском Ките с его идиотским некогда маллетом и идиотским влюблённым взглядом, которым он смотрит не на Лэнса.

Её прикосновения на редкость осторожные — не такие, к которым он привык. Пидж мягко похлопывает его по спине, гладит выпирающие лопатки и чуть приподнимает плечо, чтобы Лэнсу было удобнее упираться в него лбом.

— Что с тобой делать, — в её вздохе чувствуется грустная улыбка. — Я тоже не хочу возвращаться обратно. Мама на удивление быстро оправилась и уже требует внуков. А я не могу. По крайней мере не сейчас. К тому же…

Лэнс неожиданно понимает — понимает то, на что обращал внимание всё это время, но чему не придавал значения, и это потрясает его настолько, что он тут же забывает о себе.

— Широ, верно?

Теперь они меняются ролями. Пидж вздрагивает и жмётся к его плечу сама, нисколько не боясь размазать наложенный перед конференцией макияж, совершенно ей неподходящий.  
Наверное, ей больнее. Потому что она знала Широ гораздо дольше, ещё тогда, когда была Кэти Холт, когда носила платья и украшения в волосах.  
Сейчас ей двадцать три, она скептически относится ко всему, что не облегает её ноги со всех сторон, отросшие до плеч волосы она убирает в хвост тонкой чёрной резинкой, а в её документах чётко написано «Пидж Гандерсон». И она, как и Лэнс, безнадёжно влюблена.

***

Пидж чувствует, как темнота сдавливает её со всех сторон, будто хочет упрятать в карман, сложив покомпактнее. Воздух бесшумно выходит из лёгких, а с вдохом на его место приходит огонь.

Пидж просыпается. Над головой слабо, так, что можно разглядеть только размытый контур предметов, мерцают бледно-голубым светом линии подсветки в ночном режиме. Стук собственного сердца оглушает, и Пидж какое-то время не двигается, только медленно дышит, прогоняя противное ощущение кошмара.

Она ворочается, но сон так и не идёт. Пидж свешивается с постели, тянется, чтобы включить лежащий на полу ноутбук. Убавленная на минимум яркость всё равно заставляет сощурится, но глаза быстро привыкают, и календарь говорит, что сейчас полшестого вечера, понедельник, третье октября — с момента их исчезновения прошло четыре года и семь месяцев. Пидж вздыхает и открывает приложение, синхронизированное с корабельными часами, недовольно морщится и закрывает крышку ноутбука.

Ещё какое-то время она раздумывает, но потом решается и, кутаясь в одеяло и прижимая к животу подушку, выходит из каюты в такой же тёмный коридор.  
Потревоженный тихим шелестом двери в каюту Кит машинально тянет из-под подушки кинжал, но успокаивается после нескольких слов Пидж и двигается, давая ей место улечься.

Она прислоняется спиной к его груди, чувствует, как он кладёт руку на её талию поверх одеяла, и, наконец-то, снова может уснуть.

Почему-то, вместо того чтобы отступить, её кошмар возвращается, правда, теперь дышать огнём приятнее, чем воздухом, а темнота не космически-холодная и наводит на мысли о тёплом глубинном течении моря. И это уже не кошмар вовсе, и Пидж проваливается в этот странный сон.

Наутро она обнаруживает себя закинувшей половину конечностей на Кита. Ночью она застала его врасплох, так что сейчас под её щекой и ладонью голая кожа. Кит невозможно тёплый в противовес своей внешней холодности. Пидж нравится это тепло. И Кит. Поэтому она лежит, слушая размеренное сердцебиение, и легко водит пальцами по его животу, наблюдает за медленно светлеющей подсветкой, призванной имитировать планетарные сутки.

Она задумывается о том, что со всеми этими годами поисков и сражений забыла о том, чего ей хотелось тогда, до провальной экспедиции на Кербер. Она не особо жалеет, но хочет чего-то теперь, пусть и на фоне спасения Вселенной. От этой формулировки, хоть и правдивой, она морщится.

Пидж упускает момент, когда сердце Кита начинает стучать быстрее, и чуть вздрагивает, когда он ловит её ладонь.

— Перестань, — сипит он со сна.

— Неприятно? Прости. — Она откатывается, давая ему пространство потянуться.

— Это не неприятно, но эм-м, отвлекает.

Пидж скептично приподнимает бровь, не понимая, от чего она могла его отвлечь _сейчас_. Медленно окидывает его взглядом и застревает на уровне паха. Одеяло в этом месте откровенно топорщится.

— О-о!

Кит покашливает, когда она тянется накрыть бугор ладонью.

— Ты чего делать собралась?

Пидж замирает и некоторое время серьёзно обдумывает его вопрос, подбирая слова для ответа.

— Я могу помочь с этим, если ты не против, — медленно говорит она и смотрит прямо в его глаза.

На мгновение он выглядит шокированным, но потом прикрывает веки и вздыхает.

— Не стоит шутить о таком.

— Кто сказал, что я шучу? — Она почти возмущена и кладёт руку на его член. Пока только поверх одеяла.

— Пидж, — он крепко держит её запястье, но убрать руку пока не пытается, только останавливает её движение, — есть человек, которого… который мне нравится.

Пидж знает, конечно. Но он такой не один, хотя ему и не обязательно об этом говорить, поэтому она легко целует его в губы. И не успевает отреагировать, оказываясь под Китом. Он держит её руки, прижимая к подушке, и нависает сверху, стараясь не касаться её телом.

— Я не претендую на… чужое место, просто предлагаю дружескую помощь. Ведь сейчас, судя по всему, у тебя нет возможности получить её от него, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжает Пидж.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ни для одного из нас, — веско произносит Кит.

— Почему? И не надо думать за меня, я уже давно способна принимать решения, в том числе, касающиеся личной жизни. Кроме прочего, я всё равно когда-нибудь начну заниматься сексом, так почему ты считаешь плохой идеей начать с человеком, которого я считаю близким другом, и который при этом не станет трепаться?

Она пожимает плечами, насколько это возможно в её положении. Кит всматривается в её лицо, словно на лбу вот-вот будет написан правильный ответ, и опускается, придавливает почти всем весом.

— Ты не думаешь, что мне это может быть не интересно? — чуть прищуривается он.

Пидж чувствует тепло и тяжесть его тела, и стояк. Ей жарко и хочется отстраниться, но и прижаться сильнее тоже хочется. Она не делает ни того ни другого.

— Я думала об этом. Но по моим расчётам вероятность отказа ниже, чем возможность согласия.

Она чуть улыбается и ждёт. Его хватка на её руках слабеет. Кит хмурится, похоже, взвешивая все за и против. Меж бровей снова появляется эта дурацкая складка, которую хочется разгладить пальцами.

Пидж высвобождает руки и невесомо касается ими щёк Кита. Она сдвигает густую чёлку в сторону одной рукой, другой очерчивая скулы, задерживает большой палец на губах. Кит прикрывает веки и ластится к её рукам как бездомный кот, слишком поздно осознавая, что уже тем самым согласился.

— Кит, — выдыхает она. — Всё хорошо. Ты не должен быть один.

***

Лэнс останавливается, прикрывает глаза и подставляет лицо ярким солнечным лучам. Он всё ещё любит солнце, любит воду, любит чувствовать горячий песок под ногами. Лэнс рад, что хоть что-то в его жизни осталось прежним.

Вокруг много людей. Утром здесь в основном одни и те же лица, поэтому его не фотографируют — привыкли. Фанатки (или те, кому всё же удаётся пробраться на закрытый пляж) сбегаются ближе к шести вечера, так что у него ещё куча времени.

— Ты сегодня вовремя, Лэнс. — Криста — знойная брюнетка в красной футболке с надписью «Спасатель» — откладывает в сторону губку, которой протирает гидроцикл.

— Я всегда вовремя, детка, — он подмигивает и щёлкает пальцами. От некоторых привычек очень тяжело избавиться.

— И всегда так же… _выделяешься_ , — бросает проходящий мимо Ник, с чувством ударяя его по спине. Лэнс невольно морщится. Это совсем не так, как с Широ. Он бы отдал многое, чтобы ещё раз ощутить его кибернетическую руку на своей коже.

— Ой, да ну брось. Поверь, мне и самому всё это не особо нравится. Быть красавчиком — та ещё проблема.

Криста, закончив с полировкой, уже поднялась на спасательную вышку:

— Люблю тебя за твою самоуверенность.

Самоуверенность?  
Лэнс почти готов рассмеяться, но сдерживает себя в руках, привычно улыбается и зачёсывает отросшую чёлку назад.

— И я себя люблю.

Ник закатывает глаза. Что за несносный тип.  
Он не нравится Лэнсу от слова совсем.

— Так и будешь там стоять?

Иногда ему хочется почувствовать в руке вес баярда, активировать его и выстрелить прямо в лицо Ника. Только иногда. Честное слово.  
Вот сейчас один из этих самых моментов.  
Рука застывает у бедра, но ладонь остаётся пустой.  
Баярда у него больше нет.

— Уже поднимаюсь, солнышко. Успел заказать мне мокко с двойным сахаром?

Челюсть Ника двигается из стороны в сторону. Лэнс продолжает улыбаться — если этот парень собирается его сломать, то ему надо придумать что-нибудь получше.

— Держи: крепчайший чёрный. Прости, весь сахар растерял по дороге.

— Что поделать. — Лэнс забирает из его рук картонный стаканчик и делает глоток. Дёрнувшиеся было вверх уголки губ Ника снова ползут вниз. — Ну, чёрный так чёрный.

Они играют в это уже месяцев… пять? Лэнс не знает, в какой именно момент Нику пришла в голову идиотская идея исполнять все его просьбы наоборот. Так им стало даже проще манипулировать.  
Если хочешь на обед салат — попроси Ника заказать что-нибудь мясное и жирное. Хочешь холодной содовой — попроси горячий чай. Хочешь посидеть в одиночестве — скажи, что безумно рад его компании и повисни на руке. Интересно, поймёт ли Ник когда-нибудь правила?

— Пора за работу, _паладин_ , — выплёвывает он, прожигая Лэнса взглядом. Лэнса это не трогает: Кит умел прожигать его буквально, и не только взглядом. Львы наложили на них куда более серьёзные отпечатки, чем казалось с самого начала. — Или тебе нужна особая футболочка? Какой там у тебя был цвет? Синий?

— Эм, Ник, это довольно тупая шутка.

— Спасибо, Криста — хоть у кого-то тут есть чувство юмора. — Лэнс демонстративно кланятся и шлёт ей воздушный поцелуй. — Что же насчёт футболки: спасибо, но красный меня вполне устраивает.

Красный действительно устраивает его более, чем полностью. Лэнс любит красный: яркие всполохи, сумасшедшую страсть, облегающую форму, возможно, слишком сексуальную для спасателей Вселенной.  
С возвращением на Землю количество красного в его жизни заметно поубавилось — никакого огня, никаких взрывов, никакой крови. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
Из красного теперь ему остаются футболка да плавки, и спасает он не планеты, а богачей на частном закрытом пляже.  
Кто-то скажет, что Лэнс покатился вниз по карьерной лестнице, упал с пьедестала и вообще так ему и надо (Ник не очень хорош в оскорблениях, да и вообще навряд ли хорош хоть в чём-то), но сам Лэнс так не считает. В отличие от роли спасателя Вселенной, эту роль он выбрал сам. Не из-за денег — в них больше не нуждался никто из команды после возвращения — нет. Не для того, чтобы красоваться на пляжах. Может, даже не для того, чтобы по-настоящему спасать людей.  
Он выбрал эту роль для того, чтобы найти себя.  
Пусть это совсем не то, чем он хотел заниматься всю жизнь, пусть. Неба ему хватило с лихвой.  
Нет уж, спасибо.  
Лучше уж здесь: в родных местах, в родных волнах, с родными людьми.

— Опять прохлаждаешься?

Кстати о родных.

— Как ты могла обо мне такое подумать? — Лэнс прижимает руку к груди, слишком уж наигранно изображая удивление. Пидж смеётся и снимает большие солнечные очки. Лэнс же снимает с неё ещё и шляпу: из-за слишком широких полей неудобно целоваться. — Ты сегодня поздно.

— Просто кое-кто утомил меня с утра, — Пидж щёлкает его по носу и надевает шляпу обратно. — Я вырубилась прямо за столом на кухне и примчалась, как проснулась.

— Сочту это за комплимент. Но тебе стоит спать в предназначенных для этого местах.

— Спасибо, мам, — она растягивает губы в улыбке. — Тогда в следующий раз трахай меня в спальне, а не на кухне, или дай выпить кофе сначала.

— Прости, ничего не мог с собой поделать, — он не может не улыбаться ей в ответ. — Ты как — проведать или позагорать?

— И то, и другое, — подумав, отвечает Пидж. — В три у меня встреча с парнем из какой-то компьютерной компании, я даже не запомнила. Развелось их…

— Мне уже ревновать? — в шутку хмурится Лэнс.

— Эй, паладин, прекращай уже клеить красоток и вернись к своим обязанностям!

Лэнс качает головой. Когда уже этот кретин перестанет кричать в громкоговоритель по любому поводу?

— Видишь, даже Ник считает тебя красоткой, так что у меня есть все поводы волноваться.

— Снова поцапались? — Лэнс неопределённо кивает, и Пидж просит его склониться ниже. — Если всё же надумаешь его убить, я помогу избавиться от тела.

— Звучит отлично.

Криста, проходившая мимо, задерживается рядом с ними на несколько секунд и оценивающе осматривает Пидж. Лэнс ухмыляется: его девушка выглядит как всегда замечательно, так что если Кристе и захочется к чему-нибудь придраться, то останется ни с чем.

— Она тебя клеит, ты в курсе? — Пидж чуть вздёргивает подбородок и косится на Лэнса.

— Ага. Это даже забавно.

Лэнс следит за направлением её взгляда, и его осеняет:

— Постой! Она тебе понравилась, да? Могу пригласить, если хочешь.

— Что? — не сразу понимает она, а потом заливисто смеётся. — Нет, типаж не мой. Вот будь она похожа на Аллуру…

Они смеются уже вместе, и Лэнсу откровенно плевать на то, что там кричит Ник, как и на то, что на них смотрит добрая половина пляжа. Он готов стоять с ней вот так вечность, чувствуя её ладони и слыша её смех. Удивительно, что Лэнс не замечал всего этого раньше.

— Тебе не пора работать? — Пидж переводит дыхание. — Не хочу, чтобы тебя задерживали из-за меня.

— А ты уже соскучилась?

Лэнс целует её снова, после чего припадает губами к уху. Уши — одна из главных слабостей Пидж, и иногда он позволяет себе играть нечестно. Она вздрагивает под его руками, он чувствует, как покрывается мурашками её кожа, и от этого просто сносит крышу.

— Обещаю устроить тебе полный релакс сразу после смены.

Лэнс чуть царапает ногтями косточку выше линии чёрного бикини, отчего Пидж рвано выдыхает.

— Отлично. Ловлю на слове, спасатель.

Пидж чмокает его в губы, надевает солнечные очки и растягивается на шезлонге в тени пляжного зонта.  
Лэнс с нетерпением ждёт конца своей смены.

***

Широ закрывает глаза, отдаётся ощущениям полностью. Пожалуй, только в эти моменты он может позволить себе не думать.  
Зарывается настоящей рукой в каштановые волосы, слышит одобрительное мычание, двигает тазом, желая помочь, и тут же получает шлепок по внутренней стороне бедра. Приходится встретиться взглядом с синими глазами, недовольно прищуренными. Что ж, ладно — сам так сам. Широ заводит обе руки за голову, и только после этого Лэнс прикрывает веки, продолжая отсасывать.

Они делают это уже несколько лет, но каждый раз Широ чувствует по-новому.  
Лэнс для него словно море: обычно шумный, он в один момент может стать тихим и податливым, а может накрыть с головой. Сегодня, на счастье Широ, у него именно второе настроение.

Он заглатывает полностью, так, что головка упирается в горло. Широ почти готов кончить, когда теплота рта Лэнса исчезает.

— Не дёргайся. — Он забирается на кровать, снимает надетую на влажное после душа тело куртку, однако Широ его не слушает: притягивает к себе и целует, слизывает с чужих губ свой вкус.

Лэнс отстраняется, вытирает слюну тыльной стороной ладони и чересчур мило смущается. Забавно, что единственное, к чему так и не привык этот парень — поцелуи.  
Всего на мгновение его глаза наполняются печалью. Широ понимает. Возможно, в такие моменты он представляет кого-то другого. Возможно, этот «кто-то» — Кит. Но это то, о чём они никогда не будут говорить.  
Потому что Широ представляет его тоже.

Не целовать Лэнса — сложно. Широ, вообще-то, романтик, хоть их с Лэнсом отношения сложно назвать романтическими. Если их в принципе можно как-нибудь назвать.

— Лэнс, может, всё-таки…

— Заткнись, — перебивает он, направляя член в себя. — Кажется, я сказал, что сегодня всё сделаю сам.

Скажи он подобное за обеденным столом или на тренировке, Широ немедленно бы напомнил ему о субординации. Но здесь, за закрытой дверью, Лэнс может позволить себе гораздо больше.

Он крепко сжимает своими бёдрами другие, покрытые полосами шрамов, дразняще ведёт кончиками пальцев по твёрдому торсу, наконец, опускается полностью. Широ устраивается удобнее, неотрывно следя за тем, как меняется выражение лица Лэнса.  
Ему хватает несколько тиков, чтобы привыкнуть; он плавно раскачивается из стороны в сторону, и Широ знает, что за этим последует. Лэнс насаживается неожиданно резко, откидывается назад, упирается ладонями чуть выше коленей Широ. Они оба тяжело дышат, но это только начало.

Широ хочет зажмуриться, представить привычный образ. Смуглую кожу — бледной, каштановые волосы — чёрными, синие глаза — тёмными, почти сиреневыми. Всё снова идёт не так.  
С каждым разом воображение его подводит; Лэнс заполняет мысли, оставляя горький привкус на губах, тоже ставший привычным. Широ не помнит, когда они переспали впервые, чья это была инициатива, и сколько точно времени это продолжается. Иногда ему кажется, что так было всегда.

Память — то, что до сих пор играет против него. Широ думает, что причина в травме головы, полученной ещё на арене, и пока у него нет вариантов, кроме как ждать окончания войны. И вести дневник, записывая редкие проблески.

А вот Лэнс, в отличие от собственного тела, всегда был на его стороне. Даже в Гарнизоне: короткой вспышкой перед глазами появляется тощий парень, одетый, как пилот грузового судна. Он громко с кем-то спорит, доказывает, что настоящий ас — Такаши Широгане, а не какой-то Дрейк Митчелл. Широ подходит, разнимает их и напоследок говорит парню тихое «спасибо».

Лэнс сбавляет темп, пытается отдышаться. Его напряжённое тело блестит от пота, и Широ не может отвести взгляд. Лэнс ловит его, отвечает усмешкой — кривой и по-настоящему сексуальной. Он бьёт по тянущимся к нему рукам:

— Что я сказал?

— Что всё сделаешь сам. — Широ почувствовал бы себя виноватым, если бы Лэнс перестал двигаться, но он не перестаёт.

Сейчас Лэнс действительно ведёт, и дело даже не в позе и не в том, как он смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Это что-то другое, неосязаемое, и это «что-то» определённо ему нравится.  
Может, он просто устал от навязанной роли лидера.

— Вот так, — в голосе Лэнса слышится одобрение. — Хороший мальчик.

Широ давится воздухом, прищуривается, хватает его за лодыжки и сильнее тянет на себя. Возможно, Лэнсу ещё рано быть полноправным лидером: пора показать, как это делается.  
Они меняются местами. Лэнс падает на простынь, скрещивает ноги за спиной Широ и зажимает рот руками, чтобы не кричать. Теперь Широ двигается так, как ему хочется, размашисто и с чувством, названия которому не знает. Лэнс сдерживает стоны, но шлепки бёдер о бёдра и без этого слишком громкие, так что Широ убирает руки от пересохших губ, сплетает пальцы — настоящие и кибернетические — говорит тихо, но предельно чётко:

— Уверен, что я действительно хороший?

Лэнс снова улыбается, принимая правила игры, и прикусывает губу, когда Широ продолжает двигаться.  
Ему хватает нескольких толчков, чтобы кончить. Лэнсу нужно ещё пару выверенных движений кибернетической рукой. Постельное бельё всё равно надо было менять, так что это не такая уж и потеря, но Лэнс всё равно извиняется, предлагая помощь со стиркой. Широ практически силой заставляет его лечь рядом и прижаться спиной к груди. Нежное прикосновение губ к шее Лэнс тоже встречает дрожью — напрягается, бормочет какую-то ерунду.  
Иногда Широ всерьёз думает, что Лэнс во время секса и Лэнс после секса это два разных человека.

— М-мне пора, — он снова пытается вырваться, но Широ лишь крепче прижимает его к себе.

— Отдохни и выспись. Пойдёшь потом.

Лэнс всё ещё напряжён. Широ внимательно следит за тем, как постепенно выравнивается чужое дыхание, как расслабляются плечи, как восстанавливается сердечный ритм. Лишь только после того, как Лэнс засыпает окончательно, Широ осторожно выбирается из постели — ему нужно принять душ.

— Широ.

Он поворачивается, готовясь извиниться за потревоженный сон, но Лэнс всё ещё спит, продолжая бормотать дальше что-то совсем неразборчивое.  
Это… удивительно. Правда, удивительно, ведь обычно Широ слышит от него совсем другое имя, на «Широ» ни капли не похожее. И нет никаких гарантий, что он сам не произносит то же самое.

Широ садится на самый край, ласково гладит пальцами щёку Лэнса, отчего тот забавно фыркает.

— Надеюсь, тебе снится не кошмар.

***

— Уверен, что не хочешь вести?

— Абсолютно. — Лэнс прыгает на сиденье рядом и всё же пристёгивается под строгим взглядом Кита. — Нам нужна стопроцентная победа. Конечно, пилот я тоже превосходный, но не могу не признать, что на полосе препятствий ты лучше.

Кит улыбается. С тех пор, как Лэнс перестал язвить по любому поводу, общаться с ним стало гораздо легче. Иногда он даже думает, что они… на одной волне?

Не особо яркие лампочки загораются над линией старта. Лэнс быстро масштабирует карту трассы, отмечая пальцами особо проблемные участки.  
Кит всё ещё не верит в то, что его уломали на подобную авантюру. Используемых повсеместно ВИГов у них не было, зато была потребность в новых инструментах для Пидж — впрочем, сама она ехать отказалась, сославшись на исследование каких-то обломков — и более разнообразной (не в обиду Корану) еде. Удивительно, что Кит вообще согласился составить Лэнсу компанию в молл, не говоря уже о том, что он умудрился не убить его, узнав об отсутствии денег и, более того, даже зарегистрировался вместе с ним на участие в гонках.

— Кит, — Лэнс кивает в сторону, — мне кажется, этот тип нас недооценивает.

Нет, ему не кажется. Упитанный галра в соседнем шаттле довольно скалится и упреждающе проводит ребром ладони у шеи. Что ж, подобная самоуверенность ещё никого не доводила ни до чего хорошего. Кит слишком хорошо об этом знает.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — заводится он и разминает плечи, поудобнее перехватывая штурвал. — Лэнс.

— Что?

— Мы выиграем эти тридцать тысяч.

Лэнс растягивает губы в знакомой ухмылке и прикрывает глаза, соглашаясь. Кит рад, что у него есть компания.

Звучит сигнал, и их шаттл срывается со старта.

Несмотря на то, что они почти всё время проводят вместе, вдвоём с Лэнсом они практически не летают. На тренировках пару Киту составляет Широ или Пидж: один продолжает попытки выдрессировать из него лидера на замену (будто Кит когда-нибудь с этим согласится), а вторая оттачивает синхронность действий, как левая рука Вольтрона.

— Кит, за нами двое.

Ему не обязательно продолжать — Кит понимает: шаттл заваливается набок, едва не касается ограждения и резко вырывается вперёд. Соперники, не видевшие за ним преграды, вылетают за пределы полосы.

— Это было… красиво. — Лэнс довольно улыбается, а затем склоняется над картой. — Эй! Тот чувак решил срезать!

— Считает себя самым умным, значит, — его переполняет азарт.

— Покажем ему, что он связался не с теми паладинами?

Кит смеётся и прибавляет скорости. С Лэнсом действительно спокойнее. Кит бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но тот уже снова занят маршрутом.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает он, возможно, почувствовав, что на него смотрят.

— Нет, — честно отвечает Кит. — Просто подумал, что мы неплохая команда.

Лэнс медлит с ответом всего на пару секунд, но это почему-то кажется странным. Кит не видит его лица, поэтому не может определить, в чём дело.

— Пожалуй, — наконец, соглашается Лэнс. — Дальше опасный участок.

Это предупреждение очень кстати: если бы Кит не притормозил, то точно разбился бы о скалу, тем самым лишившись тридцати тысяч ВИГов и шаттла Аллуры, и если первое ещё можно было как-то пережить, то второе — навряд ли.

Тот противный галра пытается повторить прошлый манёвр Кита, но вместо этого чертит дном по ограждению и вылетает с трассы. Лэнс выражает общее мнение, показывая ему средний палец.

На финише их встречают взрывом из подобия конфетти и пачкой наличных.

— Распишитесь за выигрыш, — скрипуче произносит полноватая инопланетная дама и поправляет очки. — Кэнс и Лит.

— Премного благодарен! — Лэнс ставит завитушку и чересчур широко улыбается, толкая в бок Кита. Дама прищуривается.

— Я не могла нигде вас видеть?..

— Ну что вы! — его голос звучит слишком высоко; Кит бы ему не поверил, но дама ведёт плечом и отходит в сторону.

— Улыбочку для снимка!

Кит едва успевает сообразить, что именно происходит, когда его ослепляет вспышка, а локоть стискивает Лэнс.

— А теперь сваливаем, — тихо говорит он, подталкивая Кита в сторону магазинов. — Нас почти узнали.

— Поэтому я и говорил, что стоило выдумать имена полностью.

— Какая разница, если теперь у нас есть деньги? — Лэнс делает из купюр веер и обмахивает им лицо. — Даже не знаю, куда всё потратить.

— Нужно купить инструменты для Пидж, — напоминает Кит. — И что-то из еды.

— У меня есть идея получше.

Лэнс сворачивает к магазину с одеждой, и Киту не остаётся ничего другого, как закатить глаза и пойти следом.

Он начинает видеть в этом смысл. За два года их вещи порядком истрепались — не спасала ни форма (которую приходилось носить чаще обычного), ни паладинские пижамы. Та одежда, что нашёл для них Коран, была не очень-то удобной, да и вообще в подобных нарядах они привлекали слишком много внимания.

Кит снимает капюшон и поправляет огромные очки, которые больше напоминают маску. Лэнс довольно быстро перемещается между стойками с одеждой, похоже, вообще не испытывая проблем из-за своего внешнего вида, хотя на фоне вполне обычно (если говорить о земных мерках обычного) одетых инопланетян он сам кажется как минимум странным.

— Смотри! — Лэнс сдвигает указательным пальцем аккуратные круглые очки с оранжевыми стёклами. — Что думаешь?

— Похоже на то, что я всегда ношу, — Кит удивляется такой вещи, как чёрная футболка с принтом.

— Именно. И дёшево, если я правильно понимаю ценники. Держи, — он всовывает в руки Киту пару футболок и джинсы. — Примерь, а я пока посмотрю что-нибудь для остальных.

Кит фыркает, но идёт в сторону кабинок со шторками, которые принимает за примерочные.

Он рад тому, что наконец может снять этот тяжёлый балахон и дурацкие очки. Дышать становится легче, кожа покрывается мурашками от приятной прохлады.  
Едва Кит снимает футболку с вешалки, как в его кабинку вваливается Лэнс.

— Тут не так много места. чтобы ты знал, — он не раздражён — ему просто неудобно.

— Я заметил, — почему-то полушёпотом произносит Лэнс и жмётся к Киту сильнее, всё дальше отодвигаясь от шторки.

— Какого квизнака ты творишь?

— Там этот тип, — поясняет он, — которого мы обошли перед финишем. И он выглядит очень недовольным. Я всего лишь прячусь, окей?

— Ты мог спрятаться в любой другой примерочной, и для этого необязательно было набирать кучу вещей, — Кит кивает на целый ворох в руках Лэнса.

— Они совсем не сочетаются. Очевидно, что я запаниковал!

— Тогда, может, ты хоть немного отодвинешься?

Лэнс собирается что-то ответить, но не произносит и звука. Кит не понимает, в чём проблема.  
Ему тесно и душно; он решает, что Лэнсу тоже, поскольку тот краснеет и начинает дышать чаще, то и дело сглатывая слюну.

Он роняет одежду на пол и опускает ладони на голые плечи Кита.

— Тебе плохо?

— А? Что? — Лэнс часто моргает, походит на человека, только что вышедшего из транса, и почти отрыгивает назад, приваливаясь спиной к другой стенке кабинки. — Н-нет, в смысле, я в порядке, да.

Кит ему не верит, но помочь ничем не может. Хотя…

Он подаётся вперёд и дёргает плотную серую куртку на себя. Лэнс едва не кричит, вовремя зажимая рот рукой.

— Т-ты чего делаешь?! — его шёпот слишком высокий.

— Помогаю тебе раздеться, раз сам не можешь, — говорит очевидное Кит. Лэнс не понимает. — Этот тип не знает, как мы выглядим, и узнать нас может только по шмоткам. Переоденемся и выйдем отсюда.

— …ох. Точно.

Лэнс отпускает его запястья, за которые рефлекторно схватился, пытаясь остановить. Кит делает шаг назад, упираясь в стену, и подбирает упавшие на пол футболки. Он не собирается спрашивать Лэнса о том, почему тот отворачивается и старается не встречаться с ним взглядом; Кит списывает это на очередные странности, которых у Лэнса было навалом — начиная от любви к оливкам и заканчивая излишней, на взгляд Кита, заботой о своей коже.

Кое-как, но им удаётся переодеться.  
Уже возле касс Кит замечает того галра-парня и хватает висевшую рядом бейсболку, тут же надевая её и опуская козырёк до самых глаз. Он удивлён тому, что по пути Лэнс успевает взять ещё несколько вещей — судя по размерам, как раз для остальных ребят. Среди этого даже есть юбка для Пидж, но она навряд ли когда-нибудь наденет подобное.

— Мы берём всё, — говорит Кит, кивая в сторону Лэнса, и отсчитывает треть пачки. — Этого хватит?

Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу продавщицы, более чем, поэтому он тащит Лэнса к выходу.

Обратно они летят молча, что немного нервирует.  
Ни инструменты, ни тем более еду они так и не купили.

— В следующий раз лучше ехать всем вместе, — как-то отстранённо произносит Лэнс, смотря на проплывающие мимо планеты.

— Тебе не понравилась моя компания?

Кит честно пытается поднять ему настроение.  
Но Лэнс ничего не отвечает.

***

Пидж всегда была не по годам взрослой девочкой. Ей говорят об этом все знакомые и незнакомые люди: называют умницей, настоящим талантом — некоторые даже гением.

Пидж — тогда ещё Кэти — не может жаловаться ни на что: к общей одарённости прилагается миловидная внешность, женственная хрупкая фигура, большие глаза и роскошные длинные волосы с природным рыжим оттенком.  
Её не расстраивает отсутствие друзей. Девочкам с ней скучно не меньше, чем ей с ними, а мальчики называют ботаничкой, хотя Кэти не очень-то интересуется ботаникой, как наукой.  
Дети, что с них взять.  
Единственный человек, с которым она по-настоящему хочет сблизиться — Широгане Такаши — лучший друг её брата и просто потрясающий парень.

Он часто бывает в их доме на ужинах, и Кэти честно пытается вести себя, как леди. Сидит прямо, сводит колени вместе, держит приборы по всем правилам этикета, которые намеренно заучивает, в надежде, что привыкший к порядку Широ это оценит, но всё впустую. Он как всегда широко улыбается, говорит комплименты всем присутствующим (тоже наверняка заученные, только, в отличие от того, что делает Кэти, это выглядит естественным) и после отбывает обратно в Гарнизон вместе с отцом и Мэттом.

Кэти знает, что это обычная подростковая влюблённость, выброс гормонов, помноженный на идеализацию объекта симпатии и психологическую привязанность, но не может этому сопротивляться. Потому что Широ слишком замечательный, весь такой добрый и заботливый — прямо принц из сказок, которые мама читала ей перед сном в детстве. Да, формально, она всё ещё ребёнок, только вот сказки ей давно не интересны: книжки про принцесс вытеснили учебники по астрофизике. Кому нужны замужества и пышные платья, когда впереди есть неизведанный космос с другими цивилизациями и новыми технологиями. Однако Широ здесь, улыбается, спрашивает об оценках в школе, будто это действительно его волнует, и ласково треплет по волосам, хваля за очередную «А+». Космос же слишком далеко, а сама Кэти слишком маленькая, чтобы отправиться туда завтра, да и инопланетян может и нет вовсе, так что всё это гадание на кофейной гуще — тоже ненаучное. Поэтому она занимается учёбой ещё усерднее, надеясь отвлечься. И это правда работает какое-то время.  
Ровно до тех пор, пока она не узнаёт о провале экспедиции на Кербер.

Рассудительная Кэти сломлена. Она потеряла сразу троих любимых людей.

После шока стало приходить осознание.  
«Ошибка пилота»? Они серьёзно?! Широ называли лучшим пилотом поколения не за красивые глаза, и тот факт, что ему уже в двадцать пять позволили вести экспедицию, говорит о многом, так что пусть засунут подобную чушь себе в!..

От прежней милой умницы остаётся лишь название.  
Кэти пьёт крепкий кофе литрами, почти не спит, сменяет платья на более удобные футболки с шортами и практически не отходит от компьютеров, двадцать два часа в сутки мониторя любые упоминания о экспедиции на Кербер на закрытых для простых пользователей форумах. И поиски всё же дают результаты.

Это могло быть чем угодно, но точно не ошибкой пилота. Снимки показывают отсутствие на месте предполагаемого крушения каких-либо обломков, поверхность спутника Плутона оказывается абсолютно ровной, и тот факт, что там кто-то был, выдаёт только брошенное оборудование для сбора образцов.  
Они словно просто испарились, вместе с кораблём. И никто не хочет это признавать.

Кэти осаждает кабинеты руководства целыми днями, требуя сказать правду, но никто не желает слушать маленькую четырнадцатилетнюю девочку, вместо этого предлагая ей поиграть в куклы.  
Ночная вылазка и взлом компьютера одного из офицеров Гарнизона приводят лишь к тому, что «юную мисс Холт» выставляют за дверь, запретив ей вообще когда-либо появляться на территории базы.

Что ж, юная мисс Кэти Холт умерла полгода назад. Самое время появиться кому-то другому. Тому, кому не будут тыкать в лицо идиотскими стереотипами и кого примут в Гарнизон с распростёртыми объятиями.  
Так появляется Пидж Гандерсон — довольно замкнутый парень в больших круглых очках. Обычный ботаник, если уж им так нравится всех типировать. Смешно, что именно Пидж Гандерсон, ничем не выдающийся подросток со скверным характером, умудряется завести себе друзей, хоть и совсем этого не желает.  
Ему удаётся всё то, что не получалось у Кэти.

Проходит ещё полгода прежде, чем с неба падает инопланетный корабль, и то, что внутри находится никто иной, как Широ, выбивает почву из-под ног.  
Но самое страшное оказывается впереди.  
Он её не узнаёт.

— Я Пидж, — пожимает она протянутую ей кибернетическую руку. — А этот нервный чувак — Ханк.

Холод металла отрезвляет и приводит в чувства, заставляет голову работать. Она не знает, что с ним случилось, забыл ли он всё или только её, но сейчас это и к лучшему, пожалуй. Пидж Гандерсон должен искать Мэтта и Сэма Холтов, а не краснеть перед Такаши Широгане, после своего исчезновения на целый год, кажется, ставшим ещё более привлекательным, что по идее невозможно, но это так.  
Его не портят ни кибернетический протез, ни длинный шрам на переносице, ни седые пряди чёлки. И без того подтянутое тело выглядит ещё рельефнее, чем она помнит, мягкие черты лица кажутся заострёнными, и теперь к излучаемой им добродушности примешивается угроза. Это странное сочетание несочетаемого заставляет её слепо верить и послушно идти следом. Возможно, под влиянием оказывается не только она, потому что Лэнс и даже такой противник авантюр, как Ханк, идут за ним тоже. А Кит…  
Ох, Кит.

Теперь и только теперь она осматривает деревянную лачугу, замечая на полке кепку Широ; самого Широ, уже сменившего одежду, и прикреплённую в углу карты небольшую ленту фотографий из кабинки какого-то парка аттракционов. На ней Широ и Кит улыбаются, выглядят по-настоящему счастливыми — а сердце неприятно сжимается.  
Кажется, на фото обращает внимание и Лэнс — передёргивает плечами и отворачивается, скрестив руки на груди. Он всегда злится, когда речь заходила о Ките, поэтому ему, наверное, неприятно видеть его улыбающимся.

Пидж не по-возрасту взрослая и всё прекрасно понимает. В конце концов, у Широ должен быть любимый человек, и её не особо удивляет то, что им оказывается другой парень. Почему нет, собственно, раз им было хорошо вместе.  
Она цепляется за слово «было» — сейчас всё иначе, это видно и невооружённым глазом.

Кит, похоже, замечает направление взгляда Пидж, и, как ему наверняка кажется, незаметно снимает фотографии с карты, прячет их в сумку на поясе и деловито откашливается. Врать он не умеет.

Широ продолжает говорить о скором вторжении, но его рассказ бессвязный, в нём нет никакой последовательности и это больше похоже на сюжет малобюджетного фантастического фильма, однако Пидж верит, и ребята верят тоже.  
Он кладёт кибернетическую ладонь на плечо Кита и застывает, словно вспоминает что-то важное.  
Что-то, наверняка касающееся их двоих. И тут же отстраняется.

Они оба напуганы — Кит и Широ. Смотрят друг на друга с удивлением, так, будто впервые встретились, и, наверное, это отчасти правда. Губы Кита медленно растягиваются в улыбке, Широ растерянно моргает, произносит короткое: «Эм», и говорит о галра дальше.  
Кит увядает на глазах; Пидж его даже жаль, но важно не это.

Возможно, у неё всё ещё есть шанс.

***

Лэнс тихо переступает порог дома, не желая будить Пидж. Впрочем, она до сих пор не спит. Или уже не спит — сложно сказать точно. Они оба никак не могут вернуться к нормальному режиму, засыпая при любой удобной возможности и вскакивая от любого шороха. Рука по привычке тянется к бедру: нужен один тик, чтобы сенсоры активировались, а в ладони ощутился вес баярда.  
Это настолько въелось в подкорку, что навряд ли когда-нибудь сотрётся. Интересно, чувствуют ли то же самое остальные.

— Утречка, пожалуй? — Пидж переводит взгляд с голографического дисплея на Лэнса. Часы на экране пересыпаются из «4:07» в «4:08». — Тебе разогреть что-нибудь?

— Привет. — Лэнс странно рад тому, что она не спит. — Нет, спасибо. Я вроде как не голоден.

— Как знаешь. — Она пожимает плечами и откладывает ноутбук с коленей на кофейный столик. Голографический дисплей рябит и исчезает, когда Пидж смахивает его рукой. — Давай, рассказывай. Как прошло?

— Обычно, наверное.

Он на самом деле не уверен. Их отношения с Широ было сложно назвать нормальными и в полной мере романтическими, поэтому перестроиться на что-то другое, пусть и знакомое, довольно сложно. Лэнс старается — правда старается — привыкнуть как можно скорее, вернуть старого себя, ощутить что-то давно забытое, но всё тщетно.  
Секс не приносит ему настоящего удовольствия, попытки построить «правильные» отношения с кино-цветами-кафе с треском проваливаются. Лэнс и сам бы не стал с собой встречаться, если честно.

— Так ты переспал с Карен или нет?

— Пидж!

— Что? — Она громко хрустит чипсами и хлопает ресницами. — Ты уже неделю её обхаживаешь. В чём проблема?

— Просто…

Нет никакой проблемы, если подумать. По крайней мере в самой Карен: она милая и общительная, у неё отличная фигура и сильный звонкий голос. Лэнсу такие нравятся.  
Вроде бы.  
А нравятся ли?  
Перед глазами всплывают образы Кита и Широ; эти двое совершенно разные, но одинаково горячие. Он не думает, что когда-нибудь сможет встретить хоть кого-то похожего, и дело даже не в поле. С парнями Лэнс тоже пробовал: кажется, Широ поставил слишком высокую планку. Не удивительно, в общем-то.  
Эта проблема кроется в самом Лэнсе, и он не может от неё избавиться. Что уж — не может даже дать ей название, не говоря уже о чём-то большем.  
Время работает против него.

— Лэнс, — Пидж хлопает по дивану рядом с собой. Лэнс выдыхает и садится рядом. — Прекрати себя мучить, а?

— Ты о чём?

— Обо всём этом, — она устраивается удобнее, в свой манере скрещивает ноги по-турецки. — Я понимаю, что ты хочешь мигом социализироваться, но это так не работает.

— Прости?

— Все эти свидания. Кому и что ты пытаешься доказать? Эти штуки с разумом сложнее, чем тебе кажется, и так просто не решаются. На это нужно время. Спешка сделает только хуже.

— Ты что, успела стать экспертом по психоанализу? — он откидывается назад, почему-то боясь встречаться с ней взглядом.

— Нет. Просто наблюдаю. Ну и личный опыт, наверное.

Лэнс поворачивает голову и теряется на несколько секунд.  
Пидж недавно вышла из душа: её волосы, до сих пор влажные, перетянуты резинкой сбоку; с тёмных от воды кончиков продолжают падать редкие капли, её плечо совсем мокрое. Взгляд против воли скользит ниже и фокусируется на твёрдых сосках, обтянутых футболкой. В довершении ко всему на Пидж нет шорт — она как всегда обходится удобными зелёными слипами, мотивируя нежелание носить мало-мальски приличную одежду отсутствием в их доме гостей. Лэнс сглатывает, пытается сосредоточиться на её лице и снова зависает, не привыкнув смотреть в светло-карие глаза прямо, без барьера линз очков. У неё всегда были веснушки?  
Низ неправильно тянет, и Лэнс начинает думать о всякой ерунде, чтобы унять накатившее возбуждение.

— Лэнс? — Пидж слегка наклоняется. — Я тебя обидела?

— Н-нет, с чего ты взяла, — он отворачивается, притворяясь, что ему внезапно захотелось понаблюдать за погодой.

— Ты всегда плохо врал. Серьёзно, если тебя что-то задело, или…

— Ничего меня не задевало. Ты права. Как и всегда, в общем, — Лэнс поворачивается только для того, чтобы улыбнуться и окончательно убедить её в том, что всё в порядке, но взгляд опять оказывается прикован к груди.

Самое ужасное, что Пидж это замечает.

— Тебя это напрягает? — удивляется она и, словно издеваясь, стягивает футболку сзади, так, чтобы ткань ещё сильнее облегала тело. — Ах!.. Тебя это _напрягает_ , — повторяет Пидж, теперь сама с интересом уставившись на его пах. Лэнс прикрывается подушкой.

— Всё не так, как тебе кажется.

— Разве?

Пидж ухмыляется, и Лэнс добавляет этот момент в десятку самых сексуальных вещей, которые он когда-либо видел.  
Она встаёт на четвереньки и медленно приближается. Лэнс рад тому, что в своё время настоял на покупке именно этого дивана, хоть Пидж и жаловалась на его ненормальную длину. Почему-то теперь даже в этом воспоминании чувствуется двусмысленность.

— Слушай, это уже даже не смешно!

— Согласна. Начинаю ощущать себя маньяком, — Пидж выдыхает и садится на колени, устраивая руки на них же. Прямо образцовая пай-девочка, только вот Лэнс помнит, как она выглядела несколько секунд назад. У него встал, и отрицать это бессмысленно. — Так к чему я это всё начала.

— То есть, это был спланированный акт моего совращения?!

— Не совсем. В смысле, я ничего не планировала, оно само как-то, но я довольно давно об этом думаю.

— «Об этом» — это о чём? — Лэнс всегда плохо соображает, когда дело касается чувств: обычно он действует импульсивно, совершенно не думая о последствиях. У него настоящий талант не замечать очевидного, и то, что он проглядел чувства Пидж к Широ, прямое тому доказательство.

— О том, как совместить приятное с полезным.

Он снова не понимает, и Пидж переходит к более наглядному объяснению. Ловко отбирает подушку, бросает её в сторону, садится на колени Лэнса и сцепляет руки за его шеей. От неё пахнет мятой — значит, снова пользовалась его шампунем — мокрое пятно на плече расползлось дальше и почти дошло до груди, тепло её кожи ощущается даже через джинсы. Может, часть из этого дорисовывается сама благодаря распалённой фантазии, но это сейчас не имеет никакого значения. Лэнс почти отключается, натурально тонет в её взгляде, отчаянно цепляясь за остатки здравого смысла и правил, которые сам себе придумал.

— Если ты хочешь вернуться к активной половой жизни, не испытывая социального дискомфорта, то первые шаги лучше делать с тем, кого хорошо знаешь, — Пидж говорит мягко — это тоже становится открытием.

— Я не понял ни слова, — признаётся он, борясь с желанием положить руки на её бёдра.

— Окей, следи за мыслью: тебе нужно с кем-нибудь перепихнуться — мне тоже нужно с кем-нибудь перепихнуться, только тебе страшно спать с первым попавшимся, а мне лень кого-нибудь искать. Так почему бы нам не сделать хорошо друг другу?

Лэнс ищет повод, чтобы возразить, но в его голове только Пидж. Стройная и подтянутая, с крепкой во всех смыслах хваткой и сексуальным низким голосом.

— Н-но мы же… Столько лет и…

— Если ты тоже скажешь, что видишь во мне младшую сестру, я разобью тебе нос.

Он не сомневается и заводится ещё сильнее.

— Нет, просто… Вау. Ты такая… крутая, — это звучит настолько жалко, что Лэнс почти прикрывает руками лицо. Почему из всех возможных прилагательных он выбрал именно это?!

— Подожди, ты сказал «крутая»? — теперь она отстраняется и недоверчиво вскидывает бровь вверх. — Серьёзно?

— Это правда, — Лэнс смущается и хочет отвести взгляд в сторону, но не может, хочет замолчать, но язык не слушается. Он целиком и полностью зачарован моментом. — Сама подумай: ты в одиночку прошла через то, о чём мне и подумать страшно, не испугалась ни офицеров, ни пришельцев, и буквально кучу раз спасла наши жизни. Для меня большая честь уже просто общаться с подобной девушкой, не говоря уже о…

Лэнса обрывают на полуслове. Пидж целует его, стискивая в пальцах ворот синей рубашки; Лэнс отвечает не сразу, но через секунду прикрывает глаза и опускает ладони на её талию.  
Пидж целуется страстно, жадно, так, словно в последний раз. Это так отличается от преувеличенно нежного Широ, что у Лэнса моментально сносит голову.

Он прижимает её к себе — сильно, будто не может поверить до конца, что всё это на самом деле. Но Пидж ощутимо прикусывает кончик его языка, обжигает дыханием губы и сомнения отпадают. Лэнс водит руками по спине Пидж, и она выгибается, отзываясь. Приподнимается, перемещая руки на его затылок, и он запрокидывает голову, позволяя ей делать всё, что она хочет. Несмотря на её пылкость, Лэнс не уверен, что Пидж пойдёт до конца, хотя ему очень этого хочется.

Её губы солёные и на вкус как острая паприка. Лэнсу определённо нравится, поэтому (и чтобы проверить решимость Пидж) он тянет её ладонь к своему лицу, когда они разрывают поцелуй. Смотрят друг на друга одинаково голодными взглядами, и Лэнс усмехается. Чуть наклоняет голову и обхватывает губами её указательный палец.  
Лэнс ещё ни разу не видел у неё такого выражения лица.  
Пидж внимательно следит за каждым его движением и, кажется, даже не дышит. Он слегка прикусывает костяшку фаланги, тут же заглаживая место укуса языком. Толкается вперёд и обратно, разжимая губы только для того, чтобы захватить и второй палец. Пидж шумно выдыхает и стискивает его бёдра коленями — так, что Лэнс едва не охает от яркой вспышки. В джинсах одинаково потрясающе и невыносимо тесно, но этот взгляд… Пожалуй, Лэнс может потерпеть ещё пару минут.

Пидж краснеет; медно-рыжие влажные пряди прилипают к вискам, и Лэнс прекрасно её понимает. Всё же у него была богатая практика, а его рот вытворял и кое-что покруче и не только с пальцами. Она обязательно это оценит, когда они перейдут к чему-то более интересному.  
Лэнс продолжает сосать, не разрывая с Пидж зрительный контакт. Он воспринимает это как игру, боясь задуматься больше, чем нужно, и тем самым наверняка сломав что-то важное между ними. Нет, об этом после. Проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления, и сейчас есть более насущная: хриплый выдох Пидж и её приоткрытые губы, слишком долгое время не получавшие должного внимания. Поэтому Лэнс отстраняется и сразу же прижимает Пидж к себе, целует её и валит на диван, нависая сверху.

— Может переберёмся в спальню? — он вновь опускается на локти и трётся носом у виска, мурлыкая прямо в ухо. — Там гораздо романтичнее.

— Лэнс, — её голос звучит хрипло. — Если ты сейчас собрался украшать всё свечами и цветами для супер-романтичного первого раза, то я скину тебя на пол и сама трахну тем, что подвернётся под руку.

— Подожди, что? — Лэнс неосторожно игнорирует прямую угрозу. — Первый?

— Для тебя это проблема? — она хмурится, но из-за общей растрёпанности и ещё не исчезнувшего желания Пидж выглядит даже забавно.

— Я думал, что вы с Китом…

— Нет. Не совсем, то есть. Слушай, — Пидж выбирается из-под Лэнса, воспользовавшись моментом, и сама валит его на диван. — Если тебе так интересно, то о Ките я расскажу позже. А сейчас…

***

— Нет.

Отказывать тяжело, но Пидж не оставляет ему выбора. Она просто прекрасна: подстраивается под любое его движение, сладко стонет на ухо и ощутимо впивается ногтями в кожу чуть ниже лопаток. Кит тоже её хочет, может, даже сильнее, чем она его, но правила есть правила. У них нет элементарной контрацепции; Кит знает, какими могут быть последствия, и Пидж знает тоже, только всё равно просит о невозможном.

Широ его хвалит, говорит, что дипломатия идёт ему на пользу, что он стал более разговорчив, что его выдержка стала гораздо лучше со времён учёбы в Гарнизоне. Кит кивает, зная, что дело совсем не в дипломатии, а в Пидж.

Она заводится с полоборота, делает всё, что ей придёт в голову, и совершенно не думает.  
Возможно, всё наоборот, и Пидж очень даже хорошо понимает, что именно с ним делает, но от этого не проще.

Тик — Пидж собирает биосканер, почти с боем отобранный у Клинков (она предпочитает слово «одолженный»).  
Другой — и она уже забирается холодными шершавыми пальцами под футболку.  
Выражение её лица почти не меняется — возможно, мысленно Пидж до сих пор продумывает, как пристроить к довольно плоской рукоятке охладитель, только вот тело занято совершенно не этим. Кит должен бы отстраниться, напомнить, что сюда в любой момент может зайти кто угодно, попросить потерпеть хотя бы до комнаты — уже давно плевать, чьей из их именно — но не делает ничего из этого.  
Выдыхает, дёргает уголком губ, позволяет ей трогать себя и дальше.  
Позволяет.  
Это всё, что ему остаётся: смиренно подчиняться, продолжать рисовать линии на песке в попытке отделить правильное от неправильного, и начинать заново. Потому что Пидж не волнуют никакие границы и рамки. Она живёт сегодняшним днём.  
Потому что любой из этих дней может стать последним.  
И, наверное, ему тоже стоит вспоминать об этом чаще и позволять _себе_ чуть больше.

Пидж притирается сильнее, провоцируя, но Кит всё ещё держит голову холодной. Он не может расслабиться полностью, отдаться желанию, и дело не только в последствиях.  
У него есть тот, кого он любит.  
Её Кит любит тоже. Задумчивую и страстную, с этим ярким блеском в глазах и густым тёмным туманом в них же. Это совсем не то, что он чувствует к Широ — не щенячья преданность, не детское восторгание кумиром, не попытки подражать.  
Их связь другая, поначалу бессознательная, и оттого более крепкая. Кит в этом уверен.  
После того, как Широ в очередной раз исчез, он никого не подпускал так близко. Быстрее всех Кит сходится именно с ней — такой же вспыльчивой, как и он сам.

Кит не знает, когда именно они начинают засыпать вместе. Наверное, Пидж первой вырубается в ангаре, пока настраивает двигатели Красного, а Кит не уходит и не будит: накрывает своей курткой и ложится рядом, потому что тоже устал. Потому что не хочет оставлять её. Потому что спать одному ему тоже страшно.

Она заходит к нему, чаще — ночью. Говорит, что ей снятся кошмары, и Кит поначалу не понимает, почему она не идёт к Широ, ведь он кажется куда более внушительным защитником. На это Пидж качает головой и говорит, что с Китом ей комфортнее.  
Кит не спорит — ему хорошо с ней тоже.  
Он сдвигается к стене, откидывает край одеяла, приглашая лечь рядом, и Пидж ложится. Прижимается спиной, обхватывает руками принесённую с собой подушку, и дышит ровнее. Кит вдыхает запах её волос и закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

Ему это кажется нормальным, естественным, чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Он не придаёт значения ни подколам Лэнса, ни словам Широ о том, что они с Пидж сильно сблизились за последнее время.  
До тех пор, пока Пидж вполне открыто не предлагает ему переспать.

Кит любит Широ. Он уверен в этом больше, чем в том факте, что в нём течёт кровь галра. Но…  
Перед ним — Пидж. И целовать её так же естественно, как спать с ней рядом, оберегать от кошмаров, прикрывать во время взлома флагмана и позволять перебирать свои волосы жёсткими подушечками пальцев, огрубевшими после взрыва.

Поэтому Кит целует уже светлые полоски на фалангах, поджимает пальцы ног, когда Пидж кладёт ладонь на его обнажённый торс, и по-настоящему расслабляется. Не физически, может, но эмоционально — да: только ей он может показать всё, что чувствует.  
И Кит знает, что Пидж чувствует то же самое.

***

Широ не может привыкнуть к тому, что дверь не закрывается за ним автоматически. Он возвращается назад, запирает новую квартиру на электронный замок — пожалуй, единственное полезное изобретение за время их отсутствия.  
Он спускается на лифте, поправляет пиджак, зачёсывает седую чёлку назад, поднимает голову. Окна на его этаже чёрные и пустые.

На парковочной стоянке его ждёт машина, в баре — старая добрая команда, которая была с ним все эти годы. Люди, которые стали ему семьёй.  
Дома его не ждёт никто.  
Больше никто.

Полгорода увешано постерами с рекламой пятничного ток-шоу, на котором они все должны принять участие. Широ невольно засматривается, когда выходит из машины — пялится несколько секунд, так и не закрыв дверь.  
За эти годы они сильно изменились. Выросли и окрепли, пережили столько, сколько Широ не пожелал бы пережить никому, видели то, что лучше бы никто и никогда не видел, прошли через то, через что он ни за что не рискнул бы один. Но они справились, и посмотрите на них теперь: сильные и подтянутые, с ярким блеском в глазах, до сих пор готовые бросать вызов, встать на защиту Вселенной снова, если понадобится. Только Широ прекрасно знает, что Вселенная в них больше не нуждается. Может, именно поэтому он настоял на чёрных костюмах.  
Почтить память тех, кто погиб, сражаясь. Тех, кто ждал и не дождался.  
В память о себе, поскольку через пару месяцев они все станут обычной историей, сотрутся новым крупным медиа-событием и канут в лету.

Широ отдаёт ключи парню с парковки возле бара, привычно улыбается и даёт ему автограф. Возле дверей куча людей, но он идёт к другому входу: к арке с золотым напылением, возле которой стоит красивая девушка-администратор. Она сразу меняется в лице, пытаясь сдержать восторженный визг, прикрывает рот ладонью, откашливается и только после забирает из рук Широ приглашение.  
Он понятия не имеет, сколько Лэнс отвалил денег за вечер в _таком_ месте, но почему бы и нет. По крайней мере тут не будет папарацции и никто не попытается разорвать их на сувениры, как ликаны с Катриса.

Лэнс приветствует его поднятым бокалом с шампанским, Пидж машет рукой, не отрывая взгляда от телефона, Ханк что-то мычит, поскольку его рот занят едой, Кит медленно потягивает коктейль. Широ улыбается — рядом с ними ему действительно становится легче.

— Салют, космический папочка, — Лэнс протягивает ему второй бокал. — Мы уже заждались.

— Пробки, — извиняется он и выпивает залпом. Лэнс одобрительно хмыкает и наливает ему ещё. — Что я пропустил?

— Ничего особенного, — Кит мешает трубочкой содержимое коктейля. — Мы только собрались. Хотя Ханк съел уже две тарелки сушёной рыбы.

— Ябедничать плохо, огонь-парень. Я не ел её целую вечность — могу позволить себе пару тарелок!

— Можешь, не заводись. Я просто ввёл Широ в курс дела.

— Ха-ха, спасибо, Кит, — он принимает из рук Лэнса свой бокал и снова опустошает его.

— На здоровье.

— Знаете что? — Пидж бросает телефон на стол и поднимается с места. — Я хочу танцевать.

— Ты? — удивляется Лэнс.

— Проблемы? — она щурится, и ему приходится примирительно поднять руки. — Тогда идём. Или ты не умеешь?

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?! Я побеждал в соревнованиях по сальсе, между прочим!

— Да-да-да, ты всё время об этом напоминаешь. Лучше продемонстрируй, — Пидж щёлкает его по носу. — Ханк, Кит, Широ?

— Дай мне минуту и я покажу, как танцуют защитники Вселенной, — Ханк принимается допивать своё пиво.

— Я пас. Может, присоединюсь позже, — Кит откидывается назад с коктейлем в руках.

— Я тоже воздержусь.

— Старички, — хихикает Пидж. — Если что — ищите нас на танцполе!

Она тянет Лэнса и Ханка за руки, и те идут за ней.  
Широ провожает их взглядом и наливает себе ещё, когда они исчезают из поля зрения.

— Широ, ты в порядке?

Рука дёргается, и шампанское чуть не проливается на стол. Широ совсем забыл о том, что Кит остался здесь.

Они почти не разговаривали после возвращения на Землю, и в этом тоже была вина Широ. Он всё ещё не мог смотреть в глаза Кита прямо — не после всего, через что ему пришлось из-за него пройти. И даже несмотря на всю ту боль, что Широ ему причинил (пусть и не хотел), Кит продолжает беспокоиться о нём.  
Широ считает, что не заслужил этого.

— Да, в полном, — уголки губ привычно дёргаются вверх.

Кит щурится, ставит стакан на стол и придвигается ближе — немного; между ними мог бы свободно поместиться Ханк, но это простое движение заставляет тело напрячься, инстинктивно готовясь к побегу.  
Он ему не поверил.

— Я слишком долго с тобой знаком, Широ.

Широ усмехается. Кит намеренно не использует фразу: «Я хорошо тебя знаю». Потому, что Широ и сам не знает, каков он на самом деле.  
Кит понимает его. Возможно, тоже _слишком_.

— Как отдыхается? — спрашивает он вместо ответа. Шампанское игрится на языке, обжигает пищевод, но этого всё ещё недостаточно.

— Скучно, — Кит выдыхает и прикрывает веки. — Мотаюсь из гостиницы в гостиницу. Купил байк.

— Красный? — Широ смеётся, наливая себе ещё.

— Конечно, — его голос еле различим. — Не хочу больше водить что-либо чёрное.

Музыка стихает в самый неподходящий момент. Кит поднимает голову, густая чёлка падает на глаза. Широ поджимает губы и смотрит куда-то в сторону.

— Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы всё вышло… так.

— В том, что случилось, не было твоей вины, — заученно отчеканивает Кит. Он машинально подаётся вперёд, чтобы положить руку на плечо Широ, но останавливается на полпути. — В конце концов ты вернулся.

— Лучше бы не возвращался.

Широ допивает прямо из бутылки, ставит её обратно и тянется за второй — он не знает, что в ней, да и плевать, в общем-то.  
Кит перехватывает кибернетическое запястье над столом.

— Не смей даже говорить так.

Он невольно сглатывает. Кит выглядит очень серьёзным, совсем как перед важной битвой, и от этого немного не по себе.  
Широ не знает, что делать. Он не выхватывает руку из его пальцев, не просит отпустить — снова не делает ничего из того, что должен был бы.  
Всё же он не такой уж и хороший лидер, каким его считает Кит.  
Он уже давно устал быть таким, каким его все хотят видеть.  
Он слаб. Он вымотан. Он хочет простого покоя.

— Широ, — Кит сжимает пальцы сильнее, — пожалуйста, расскажи мне, что случилось. Может, я смогу тебе помочь.

— Мне никто не поможет, Кит, — он набирается смелости и всё же смотрит в его глаза. — Даже ты.

— Нельзя исправить только смерть.

Широ не отвечает, и до Кита наконец доходит.  
Он ослабляет хватку и несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот прежде, чем переспросить:

— Родители?..

— Да, — голос надламывается. Ему стыдно за себя. — Оба. Через два года после провала на Кербере. У меня больше никого не осталось.

Широ закрывает лицо ладонями и кусает губы, чтобы не разрыдаться. Он не видит, но чувствует, как Кит пересаживается совсем близко. Как осторожно надавливает на затылок, как устраивает его голову на своём плече, как медленно водит ладонью по спине. Как неровно поднимается грудная клетка, как Кит тихо выдыхает, как его горячая щека прижимается к виску.

— Я не буду говорить слова утешения, потому что от них нет пользы. Я знаю. Выскажись, если хочешь. Это поможет больше.

Точно. Широ запоздало вспоминает о том, что Кит тоже сирота. Не стоило говорить о подобном именно с ним, но…

Его прорывает. Он рассказывает почти всё: о том, как они всегда радовались его успехам в школе, как плакали на выпускном, как они были рады его поступлению в Гарнизон, как переживали из-за экспедиций. И особенно из-за последней.  
Кит всё это время молчит, лишь изредка кивая.  
Широ не плачет — он всегда выплёскивал свои эмоции по-другому: сверхурочные задания и тренировки, ночной вылет вокруг базы, за который его обязательно накажут утром, внеплановый спарринг с кем-нибудь из старших.  
Это помогало во время учёбы, но сейчас — совсем другое время.  
Совсем другие проблемы.  
И он не знает, как с ними справляться.

— Пойдём, — говорит Кит, когда Широ, наконец, успокаивается. — Какой там у тебя адрес?

— Что? — не сразу понимает Широ.

— Адрес. Твой, — Кит закатывает глаза. — Ты не поведёшь машину в таком состоянии. Вызовем такси. Интервью всё равно только в пятницу, а номер оплачен на неделю вперёд.

— Я не… Интервью? Номер?

— Побуду с тобой, пока ты не придёшь в норму. Возражения не принимаются, сэр.

Кит встаёт и протягивает ему руку. Широ дотрагивается до него левой.

На ходу Кит набирает смс — наверное, предупреждает об уходе. Широ плохо понимает, что происходит, потому что выпивка наконец даёт в голову.

Происходящее дальше он помнит плохо: только то, что Кит спрашивает у него код для ключ-карты и то, как его заботливо укрывают тонким одеялом.

В эту ночь Широ спит на удивление крепко, и просыпается только тогда, когда чувствует запах блинчиков.

— Прости, разбудил? — спрашивает Кит, не оборачиваясь. Его волосы подвязаны в хвост, на нём слишком большая футболка и шорты (позже Широ признает в них свои вещи), поверх надет фартук.

Он выглядит настолько по-домашнему, что Широ несколько секунд не может произнести и слова, заворожённый им целиком и полностью.

— Широ? — поворачивается Кит, выложив последний блин на тарелку, и сдувает упавшую на глаза чёлку. — Голова не болит?

— Что? — медлит он с ответом, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Нет, немного. А ты?..

— Я спал на диване, если ты об этом, — Кит снимает с плиты чайник. — И не делал ничего, за что ты мог бы меня отчитать. Только вещи взял, ничего? Не хотел пачкать свои. У меня не так много сносной одежды.

— Кит, я…

— Не хочешь есть? — он усмехается. — Я не Ханк, конечно, но это вроде как съедобно. Я попробовал парочку, пока…

Кит замолкает, потому что Широ делает широкий шаг вперёд и обнимает его. Стискивает так крепко, как может, говорит искренне: «Спасибо».  
Он не знает, сколько они стоят так, не знает, имеет ли он на это право, не знает, что последует за этим. Но Кит хлопает его спине, прижимается щекой к щеке, _улыбается_. Широ чувствует. Так же ярко, как потрясающий запах блинчиков и малинового сиропа, за которым Кит наверняка ходил в магазин.

— Не за что, — отвечает он так же тихо. — Я хочу помочь тебе хоть немного.

Широ знает. Как знает и то, что не заслужил доброты Кита. Как и то, что несмотря на всё произошедшее их всё равно тянет друг к другу.  
Даже спустя двенадцать лет, с самой первой встречи на лётной полосе в Гарнизоне.

— Остынет ведь, — Широ чувствует, как Кит пытается отстраниться, чувствует напряжение в его голосе, которое он пытается спрятать за смехом. Широ тоже давно его знает. — Эй, я серьёзно.

— Прости, — наконец, заставляет он себя отпустить.

— Ничего. Завтракай. А я пока наконец приберу здесь всё.

— Ты не будешь есть со мной?

Кит застывает в дверях и медленно поворачивается. Широ улыбается, кивает на свободное место рядом с собой.

— Остынет ведь, — повторяет он фразу Кита и хлопает по стулу. — Давай. Я один не справлюсь.

— Только потому, что ты попросил.

***

Лэнс почти ничего не видит из-за дыма. Тепловизоры сбоят из-за слишком высокой температуры планеты, рация в шлеме работает через раз. Он прячется за скалой и пытается прислушаться к окружению сквозь помехи.

Вдалеке справа — металлический скрежет. Лэнс знает, что это Ханк на своём Льве пытается подкопать к ним проход. Слева — крики Кита, в одиночку пытающегося отбиться от галра. И Лэнс с радостью присоединился бы, если бы не чёртов дым!

— Давай, давай, ты сможешь, — он продолжает упрашивать красный баярд поменять форму на что-нибудь ближнего действия, но пушка из его рук так и не исчезает.

Кит не зовёт на помощь, не жалуется — только упрямо вонзает чёрный меч в очередного робота и переходит к следующему.  
Лэнс бросает попытки воззвать к бесполезному оружию и выскакивает вперёд. В его руках появляется щит.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — почти рычит Кит в перерывах между ударами.

— Прикрываю твою спину, если ты не заметил, — Лэнс отражает щитом выстрел и издаёт довольное: «Ха!». — Мог бы и сказать спасибо!

— А ты мог бы расстрелять их из-за скалы.

— Постреляй сквозь дым, умник! — он принимает на щит зазубренный меч. — Лучше скажи своему баярду слушаться меня!

— Это теперь твой баярд, вот сам с ним и разговаривай, — Кит отталкивает робота вперёд. — Подожди, ты разговариваешь с оружием?

— А ты нет?

Свод пещеры обваливается, и почти перебитых галра-роботов становится только больше. Лэнс ругается на испанском и бьёт баярд об колено в надежде, что тот всё же превратится в меч, но чуда не происходит.

— Отходим, — командует Кит, и Лэнс с ним полностью согласен.

Они продвигаются медленно, дыма словно становится ещё больше: Лэнс почти ничего не видит. Сквозь помехи иногда прорываются голоса Ханка и Пидж, однако он не может разобрать и слова.  
Дорога под ногами неровная; они оба то и дело спотыкаются о торчащие корни и камни. Кит подозрительно молчит — даже не костерит Лэнса за криворукость, как обычно, и не издаёт свой коронный боевой клич. Он сосредоточен — Лэнс знает — поэтому тоже молчит, вглядываясь в дым.

Лэнс всё же оступается. Он падает на спину, рука ударяется о ствол дерева, баярд теряется в сплетении корней.

— Осторожнее! — кричит Кит прежде, чем Лэнс успевает сообразить, что происходит.

Слева опускается зазубренный меч.  
Всполох красного перед глазами и сдавленное шипение в шлеме.  
Тело движется само по себе.  
Лэнс подносит руку к бедру и стреляет, едва баярд материализуется в его руке — благо, цель подошла к нему в упор. Галра-робот, проткнувший Кита, падает на высохшие корни. Кит же приваливается к стволу дерева, держась за бок.

— Кит?! — Лэнс стреляет наугад перед собой, зная, что уже точно не зацепит Кита. — Кит!

— Не ори так, — он говорит через силу и хрипит. — Я в порядке.

— Из тех, кто в порядке, не хлещет кровь.

Язык заплетается, руки дрожат, но Лэнс усилием воли заставляет себя говорить и стрелять. Он должен поддерживать Кита в сознании и не позволить галра убить их здесь. Не сейчас. Им всем ещё надо спасти Вселенную и вернуться домой, верно?

Кит хватается за баярд и идёт вперёд, Лэнс едва успевает его остановить.

— Мы должны сражаться, — раздражённо говорит он

— Мы должны продержаться до того, как нас подберёт Ханк, — обрывает Лэнс и отбирает у него чёрный баярд, который, к его удивлению, тоже превращается в лазерную пушку. Он вытягивает обе вперёд и стреляет с двух рук. — А пока, пожалуйста, постарайся не умереть.

Кит отвечает что-то невнятное и падает. Лэнс быстро осматривается, деактивирует оба баярда и закидывает руку Кита себе на плечо, помогая подняться.  
Он затаскивает его в небольшую пещеру за деревом и выстрелами обрушивает вход.  
Ханк уже довольно близко, а значит скоро связь будет более-менее сносной.

— Кит, говори со мной, — Лэнс нервно смеётся. — Ты должен быть в сознании, помнишь? Если ты мне не ответишь через три секунды, я сделаю из твоего маллета андеркат.

— Хватит уже про мои волосы, — Кит откашливается. — И нам бы лучше экономить кислород, потому что один неумный паладин запер нас в пещере.

— Это стратегический ход, окей?!

— Ты хреновый стратег, знаешь ли.

— Я бы поспорил, но ты не в том состоянии, — он прижимает рану Кита рукой, и Кит кладёт вторую руку поверх. — Мне считать это местью за «момент единения»?

— Считай как хочешь, — Кит усмехается — Лэнс видит это даже при слабой подсветке костюмов. — Я просто не хотел терять друга.

Он замирает, не зная, что ответить.  
Кит протяжно выдыхает и закрывает глаза. Лэнс надавливает на рану сильнее, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает ком.

— Лэнс! Кит! Ребята, кто-нибудь?!

— Ханк! — Лэнс шмыгает носом и часто моргает, не имея возможности стереть слёзы из-за шлема. — Дружище, ты даже не представляешь, как я счастлив тебя слышать. Мы в, э, гроте? Я скину координаты. Только, пожалуйста, быстрее: тут куча галра и Кит, он…

— Понял, приятель, дай мне пару тиков.

Лэнс не отходит от Кита ни на минуту до тех пор, пока его не помещают в лечебную капсулу. На свои раны он не обращает никакого внимания, как и на просьбы Ханка лечь в капсулу тоже.

— Он будет в порядке, — говорит Пидж, хоть и сама дежурит вместе с Лэнсом уже шесть часов.

— Я знаю, но… — он замолкает, смотря на Кита в белом костюме сквозь стекло. — Что если бы у нас не было этих капсул? Кит бы умер, понимаешь? Мы бы все умерли здесь. Сколько ещё нам придётся рисковать жизнями!.. — Лэнс опускает голову. — Я больше не хочу никого терять.

— Понимаю, — Пидж кладёт руку ему на плечо. — Но мы всегда кого-нибудь теряем, хотим того или нет.

Она меняется на глазах. Лэнс вспоминает их разговор с Мэттом и о том, что её отец погиб на рудниках галра.

— Прости, я…

— Всё нормально, — Пидж вымученно улыбается. — Я уже достаточно взрослая девочка.

— Наверное, взрослее, чем я в свои вроде как восемнадцать.

— Вот уж точно, — она поднимается и демонстративно отряхивает шорты. — Эй, Лэнс.

— М?

— Если хочешь что-то кому-то сказать — то лучше скажи. Иногда может стать слишком поздно.

Пидж уходит, а Лэнс переводит взгляд на Кита. Всё ещё бледного — то ли из-за лечения, то ли из-за освещения, то ли ему просто не идёт белый.  
Может, Пидж права и стоит…

Капсула тихо шипит, выпускает пар. Лэнс делает шаг вперёд, готовясь поймать Кита, но тот успевает опереться о борт.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он у Лэнса, лицо которого до сих пор испачкано кровью.

— Чел, это я должен у тебя спрашивать.

Кит хрипит, когда Лэнс его обнимает. Выдержав паузу, он хлопает его по спине в ответ, но Лэнс не отстраняется.

— Почему ты спас меня? — тихо спрашивает он, устроив подбородок на плече Кита.

— Ты мой друг. Я же говорил. Или у тебя снова провалы в памяти? — Кит усмехается, пытается повернуть голову, но Лэнс сильнее — по крайней мере сейчас. — Лэнс?

— Перестань быть таким клёвым и заткнись уже.

Лэнс не думает, что это действительно хорошая идея. Не думает, и именно поэтому действует быстро, пока здравый смысл их обоих всё ещё в отключке и пока Кит слишком слаб, чтобы избить его за это как следует.  
Губы Кита на удивление мягкие, хочется коснуться их языком, но для Лэнса это — непозволительная роскошь.  
Он разрывает поцелуй первым. Это и не поцелуй, пожалуй — просто прикосновение губами к губам — потому что Кит не ответил. Из-за шока ли, из отвращения или просто потому, что не чувствует к нему того, что чувствует Лэнс — он не знает. Не знает, и от этого ещё страшнее.

— Это ещё что?

— Благодарность, — срывается с языка быстрее, чем он успевает додумать мысль. — За спасение моей никчёмной жизни.

— Ты не никчёмный, — Кит снова закатывает глаза. — Перестань уже говорить о себе такие вещи. А где моя одежда?

— В раздевалке, наверное. Принести?

— Сам дойду, — он делает два шага и почти падает — Лэнс ловит его под локоть.

— Отдохни лучше, самурай. Так и быть, сопровожу тебя до твоих покоев.

— Спасибо.

Лэнс удивлён тому, что он до сих пор жив. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, по спине стекает холодный пот, ноги подкашиваются не хуже, чем у Кита, и чудо, что они оба вообще умудряются идти.

Может, это хороший знак, и у него есть все шансы?  
Может, Кит, наконец, заметил его чувства?  
Может, теперь у них всё наладится?

Всяких «может» слишком много, и он не знает, как разобраться в себе и том, что происходит.  
Поэтому Лэнс не говорит ничего.

***

Пидж просматривает последние новости на форумах, пока Лэнс ходит из кухни в гостинную и обратно.

— Не мельтеши, — без злобы просит она, лениво пролистывая страницы.

— Тебе легко говорить, — Лэнс садится на диван и откидывается назад. Пидж убирает ноутбук на стол. — А что, если я сделаю только хуже?

— Не сделаешь. К тому же ты сам предложил эту идею, разве нет?

— Да, но…

Лэнс устраивается головой на коленях Пидж, и та сразу же начинает перебирать его волосы. Она всё ещё не может привыкнуть к новой длине: совсем недавно он подстригся, и теперь носил андеркат с длинной чёлкой на правую сторону. Пидж назвала это «чем-то средним между Китом и Широ». Лэнс не спорил — лишь пожал плечами, сказав, что ему нравится.  
Она сдвигает каштановые пряди в сторону и проводит пальцами по короткому шраму, рассекающему левую бровь. Лэнс ёрзает на месте, пытаясь улечься удобнее.

Если честно, Пидж не была до конца уверена в том, что Кит примет их предложение, поэтому начинать стоило с малого — для начала уговорить погостить какое-то время.  
С их возвращения на Землю прошло уже полгода, но он так и не обзавёлся собственным домом, говоря, что мотели устраивают его больше. Пидж хорошо его знает, как знает и то, что он просто не хочет привязываться к новому месту, боясь потерять ещё что-то.  
И она прекрасно его понимает.

Ещё она понимает, что всё закончилось. Бесконечные сражения, неизвестные миры, пришельцы и ежедневная борьба за собственную жизнь без особой надежды на возвращение домой.  
Пидж немного скучает по всему этому, но им всем стоит как минимум перевести дыхание. Побыть в уюте и покое. С теми людьми, которым они доверяют.  
Кит не доверяет никому, кроме своей команды.  
Наверное, это можно сказать о любом из них.

Ему тяжелее, пожалуй. У него не было причин возвращаться, как и не было места, куда можно было бы вернуться.  
Он остался один, без крыши над головой и без каких-либо целей.  
Пидж знала, что какое-то время он жил у Широ — недолго, меньше недели, возможно — и что Кит снова болтается по дешёвым мотелям. Они оба никогда не говорили о том, что произошло, а вытаскивать из них информацию силой было не очень-то тактично.

Поэтому Лэнс так волнуется, как волнуется и Пидж: Кит может просто не приехать, сославшись на совершенно глупую причину.  
Но они оба не позволят ему остаться в одиночестве.

За окнами рычит мотоцикл старой модели, ещё на бензиновом топливе. Лэнс подскакивает на месте и машинально приглаживает волосы рукой, от чего Пидж смеётся.

Она открывает дверь быстрее, чем Кит успевает в неё постучать.

— Не помешал? — спрашивает он вместо приветствия, и это немного отдаёт ностальгией.

Пидж обнимает его; сумка Кита падает с плеча.

— Давно не виделись, самурай, — Лэнс прислоняется к дверному косяку, ожидая своей очереди.

— Всего две недели, — Кит тянет ладонь для рукопожатия, но в последний момент подаётся вперёд и обнимает его тоже. — Сменил имидж?

— Н-немного, — он неловко трёт рукой шею у затылка. — Кхм, может, зайдёшь уже? Пройдись там, выбери себе какую-нибудь комнату…

— Ребят, если я вас сильно напрягаю, то…

— Эй, мы уже это обсуждали, — Лэнс кладёт руку на его плечо. — Тут слишком много места даже для троих. Ты нас не стесняешь. К тому же, нам лучше держаться вместе, верно?

— Давай, покажу тебе наши хоромы, — Пидж тянет Кита за край футболки.

Кит внимательно слушает, когда она рассказывает об общей планировке и том, где что искать, если понадобится. Пидж принимает это за хороший знак.

— Он всё ещё переживает? — спрашивает Кит. — Из-за отъезда Ханка?

— Не так сильно, как я думала, — признаётся она. — Но ему нужна поддержка. Сам понимаешь.

— О чём шепчетесь? — Лэнс опускает подбородок на макушку Пидж и устраивает руки на её бёдрах.

— О том, что было бы неплохо показать Киту пляж.

— Без проблем. Надеюсь, ты взял с собой плавки?

— Вообще-то, — Кит косится на свою сумку с вещами, — у меня их нет. Частые переезды, понимаете.

— Чувак, приехать на Варадеро и не искупаться — восьмой смертный грех. Так и быть, одолжу тебе пока свои. А завтра надо доехать до центра и купить тебе вещи поприличнее. То, что ты таскаешь с собой, настоящая катастрофа.

— Пляж так пляж, — он пожимает плечами, игнорируя замечание о своём гардеробе. — Где мне можно переодеться?

Лэнс и Пидж переглядываются, не ожидая такого быстрого согласия.  
Похоже, всё идёт как нельзя лучше.

Погода работает на них. Лёгкий ветер треплет ткань пляжного зонта, под которым прячется Пидж, наблюдая за парнями. Они оба плещутся друг в друга водой, как дети — будто им не перевалило за двадцать пять, будто никого из них не преследуют призраки прошлого, будто ни у одного нет никаких проблем.  
Пидж счастлива от того, что несмотря на всё случившееся, они ещё могут веселиться и улыбаться.

— Не утопите там друг друга! — кричит она с берега, сдвинув солнцезащитные очки на лоб.

— Кит не особо старается, если честно, — отвечает Лэнс, вываливаясь на песок.

— Если бы я старался, то ты бы не обрадовался, — Кит падает рядом.

Пидж решает подойти ближе и встаёт между ними, слегка наклоняясь, чтобы они могли её видеть.

— Как водичка?

Кит и Лэнс переглядываются. Быстрее, чем Пидж успевает сообразить, они хватают её под руки и тащат к морю.

Она кричит и пытается ругаться, но сквозь смех звучит не очень угрожающе. Парни тоже смеются, так что неудивительно, что они падают, зайдя в воду. Пидж отплёвывается от солёного привкуса, но Лэнс и Кит, оба выглядят такими беззаботными, что злиться на них просто не получается.

— Зачем спрашивать, если можно проверить, — наконец, отдышавшись, отвечает Лэнс. — Что думаешь?

— Тёплая, — Пидж зачёсывает мокрые волосы назад. — И не знаю, как вы, а я проголодалась. Кит, как ты относишься к пасте?

— После стряпни Корана любая еда кажется превосходной, — он улыбается. — Мне одеваться для ресторана?

— В твоих шмотках стыдно выйти даже в магазин, — не упускает возможности Лэнс. — А вообще я неплохо готовлю, так что можем поесть дома. Если ты не против, конечно.

— Ты собрался меня кормить?

— У тебя с этим проблемы? Вообще-то, я…

— Нет, нет. Я буду рад.

Лэнс замолкает и смущённо отводит взгляд в сторону. Пидж тычет в бок обоих и зовёт за собой.

Она смотрит за тем, как ребята толкаются на кухне — Кит предложил свою помощь с готовкой, но, как оказалось, у них довольно разные представления о правильной нарезке овощей и степени идеальной прожарки мяса. Пидж поначалу серьёзно беспокоится о том, что они могут переубивать друг друга ножами, однако вся их ругань больше напоминает привычное ворчание старых супругов. Это даже забавно.

— Не так дурно, как я ожидала, — заключает она, попробовав.

— Ты в нас сомневалась?

Кит дружески хлопает Лэнса по спине, и тот зависает на пару секунд.

— Я не понимаю, что с ним происходит, — тихо говорит Лэнс, когда они с Пидж остаются одни.

— А тебя что-то не устраивает? — она чмокает Лэнса в щёку. — Кит очень милый, вообще-то. И всегда таким был. Просто обстановка была… — Пидж проводит ладонями по его плечам, — напряжённой.

Он нервно сглатывает, глаза начинают блестеть — Пидж знает, что это значит, поэтому прижимается сильнее, гладит пальцами затылок, и Лэнс шумно выдыхает.

— Ты хочешь сделать это сейчас, когда Кит в соседней комнате?

— Я хочу _именно_ потому, что он там, — она толкает Лэнса на кровать. — Пора показать ему, как прекрасны твои стоны.

***

Он осторожно выглядывает из-за угла, боясь быть замеченным.

— О, Кит! — Широ машет ему рукой и перехватывает папки с личными делами кадетов. — Что ты делаешь в этом крыле?

— А, эм, меня попросили зайти в учительскую, — он пытается отвести взгляд, чтобы не выдать себя с головой, но не может. Кит почти ненавидит это чувство абсолютного подчинения, от которого не в силах избавиться, когда Широ находится рядом.

— Вот как, — Кит пересчитывает количество торчащих листов из папки — только бы не заглядывать в серые светящиеся добротой глаза. — И почему ты не зашёл?

— Встретил профессора в коридоре, и в этом больше не было необходимости, — он немного медлит, — сэр.

— Тогда, полагаю, мне придётся проводить тебя к жилым корпусам?

Кит морщится, слыша слово «придётся». Он не хочет напрягать кого-либо своим существованием, и особенно — Широ. Единственного человека во всём Гарнизоне, которому есть до него дело. Единственного, кто помогает советом, слушает и считает равным, несмотря на разницу в звании и статусе.  
Если бы не он, Кит давно бы написал заявление об уходе и спокойно доучился бы в третьесортном колледже, по совместительству подрабатывая на заправке.

Но Кит всё ещё здесь, и несмотря на его вспыльчивый характер и нелюбовь к гуманитарным наукам, ему пророчат отличное будущее пилота боевых кораблей.  
Место аса.  
Место Широ.

— Я могу сам, — Кит огрызается, хоть и не хочет этого.

— Мне не сложно, если ты об этом, Кит.

Он вздрагивает, когда на его плечо опускается ладонь — тёплая даже сквозь ткань форменной куртки. Кит отворачивает голову в противоположную от Широ сторону и поджимает губы, не желая выдать себя.

Это странно — он знает — но сопротивляться гораздо сложнее, чем кажется с самого начала.  
Кита коротит от каждого прикосновения, мысли путаются, он говорит совсем не то, что собирается. Любой нормальный человек назвал бы это влюблённостью, но… Разве нормально для парня влюбляться в другого парня, к тому же в своего наставника?  
Он не может отрицать свои чувства, как и не может принять их, продолжая игнорировать очевидное в надежде, что когда-нибудь это пройдёт. Чувства — то, в чём Кит никогда не был хорош.

— Как прошёл день?

Голос Широ мягкий и участливый, будто ему правда интересно.  
Кит в очередной раз поддаётся.

— Обычно. Скучные лекции, скучные симуляции. Сегодня даже без противников. Нам ведь позволят полетать на настоящих кораблях?

— Только на следующем курсе, — Широ смеётся, и Киту кажется, что собственные щёки начинают предательски гореть. Лучше бы Широ этого не заметил. — Ты красный. Не заболел?

Он сдвигает чёлку в сторону и прикладывает правую руку ко лбу. Кит отшатывается, будто она раскалена добела.  
Широ выглядит больше испуганным, чем удивлённым, и это не хочет укладываться в голове.

— Кит? Я тебя чем-то обидел?

— Нет. Нет, я просто… Съел что-то не то, наверное.

Ему безумно стыдно за то, что приходится врать, но Широ заметно успокаивается. Даже улыбается и ласково треплет его по волосам.

— Вот и хорошо. Внимательней относись к своему здоровью, договорились?

Кит кивает и приглаживает растрёпанные пряди рукой. Уголки губ сами собой тянутся вверх.

В себя он приходит только в комнате, которую вынужден делить с каким-то молчаливым парнем, имени которого так и не запомнил.  
Пора бы перестать ждать Широ в коридорах.  
Ещё пара таких встреч точно его убьёт.

Кит запутался. Он не знает, как ему следует поступить, и у него нет никого, с кем можно на этот счёт посоветоваться.  
Эта идея кажется ему идиотской с самого начала, но другой у него нет.

— Широ? — спрашивает он после стука в дверь, — Кхм, лейтенант Широгане, сэр?

— Ох, Кит, — Широ откладывает учебник в сторону. Наверное, готовится: Кит слышал, что ему предлагали читать лекции для третьекурсников. — Почему так официально? Что-то случилось?

— Нет, в смысле да. Ты… Вы один? Можно пройти?

Широ кивает и двигается в сторону, хотя на кровати достаточно места. Кит садится на стул напротив.

— Я уже говорил, что наедине можно и без званий. Чувствую себя из-за этого ужасно старым. Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

— Я…

Он снова теряется, не зная, как начать разговор. Кит пытается подобрать максимально нейтральные слова в своей голове, но ничего не выходит. Пауза тянется слишком долго, тишина начинает сдавливать лёгкие, ему кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание.

— Я хотел попросить совета. Для своего друга.

Широ вскидывает бровь. Кит хочет умереть прямо сейчас: Широ знает, что у Кита нет никаких друзей.

— Чем смогу. Так что ему нужен за совет?

Он наклоняется вперёд, упираясь локтями в разведённые колени. Кит сглатывает, засмотревшись на линию ключиц.

— В общем, мой друг, он… Влюбился в преподавательницу. В мисс Грейс.

— Неудивительно, — Широ пожимает плечом. — Она довольно привлекательная женщина.

— И… Он хотел ей… признаться? Думаю… — Кит снова отводит взгляд в сторону. — Я хотел бы его поддержать, но не знаю, как.

— Кит, — голос Широ сразу же становится строгим. — Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело наладить с кем-либо дружеские отношения, но тебе не стоит его поддерживать.

— Почему?!

— Признание не принесёт им обоим ничего хорошего. Мисс Грейс в любом случае откажет ему, поскольку отношения между кадетами и офицерами запрещены уставом, не говоря уже о том, что твоему другу нет и восемнадцати.

— Но что если у мисс Грейс тоже есть к нему чувства?!

— Даже если так. Есть устав. Есть правила. И мы все должны им следовать. _Все_ , Кит. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что мисс Грейс интересуется кадетами. К тому же она вчера вышла замуж и стала миссис Клэйн.

— Вот как, — Кит встаёт с места. — Наверное, он расстроится, когда узнает об этом. Спасибо, _лейтенант Широгане_. До свидания.

— Кит, подожди!

Он выбегает из комнаты прежде, чем Широ успевает его окликнуть — своё имя он слышит уже в коридоре. Приходится попетлять и выйти во внутреннюю террасу на случай, если Широ решит его догнать.

Кит прячется под крыльцом и утыкается лбом в колени. Пытается унять дрожь в руках, прожевать застрявший в горле ком, сдержать подступающие слёзы.

Проходит около часа прежде, чем Кит приходит в себя и успокаивается окончательно.

Что ж.  
Он обязательно вернётся к этому разговору после своего выпуска из Гарнизона.

***

Лэнс раздражён. Освобождение очередной планеты прошло совсем не так, как он рассчитывал: синий цвет, видите ли, у них носят только недалёкие люди с, как сказала бы мама, пониженной социальной ответственностью. Зато зелёный и жёлтый носят высокопоставленные лица, поэтому вести переговоры было доверено Пидж и Ханку, а остальных отправили обратно в замок от греха подальше.

Кит был возмущён тоже, но у него, в отличие от Лэнса, было собственное успокоительное.  
Рядом с ним уже стоял Широ — как всегда слишком близко, касаясь настоящей рукой его плеча. Забавно, что именно Лэнс, а не Кит заметил подделку первым, поскольку тот делал этот ненавистный Лэнсу жест кибернетической.

Почему они просто не признаются друг другу? Пусть это было бы больно для Лэнса, зато он перестал бы уже тешить себя иллюзиями.

Он чуть сдавливает пальцы, сминая ими красную куртку. Кит фыркает, но его плечи опадают, расслабляясь. Широ говорит что-то наверняка ободряющее, и Кит кивает ему в ответ.  
Лэнс запоздало замечает глубокие следы от собственных ногтей чуть пониже локтя. Он молча наблюдает за тем, как эти двое расходятся в разные стороны, и прячется за одной из колонн, чтобы его не заметил Кит.  
С одной стороны, Лэнс не стал свидетелем чего-то такого, что не предназначено для посторонних глаз, но всегда, когда эти двое оказываются рядом, между ними появляется невидимая глазу аура — нечто очень личное и интимное, и Лэнс в такие моменты чувствует себя лишним.

Кит ложится на диван в общей комнате: забирается на него с ногами и складывает свою куртку, используя её вместо подушки. Он обладает феноменальной способностью засыпать в течении пары минут, поэтому Лэнс ждёт, чтобы подойти чуть позже, накрыть его тонким одеялом и не получить за это кулаком в лицо.  
Его опережают и здесь.

Широ садится на край дивана. Отсюда почти ничего не видно, но Лэнс уверен, что Широ перебирает волосы Кита. Сильно отросшие за эти пять лет, угольно-чёрные хреновы волосы, которые тот теперь собирает в хвост. Будто специально открывает вид на длинную шею, с отвратительно прекрасной кожей, на которой хочется оставлять яркие засосы.  
Это выводит из себя.

Лэнс ждёт ещё прежде, чем догнать Широ и высказать ему всё, что он думает о нём, Ките и них двоих сразу.  
Он влюблён в Кита с первого курса: в его идиотские глаза, идиотскую причёску и идиотски-идеальное пилотирование. Кит даже не знал о его существовании, наверняка так же, как остальные, причисляя его к серой массе пилотов грузовых кораблей.  
Куда уж до него Лэнсу.  
Кит и Широ — его кумиры. Только Широ совершенно недосягаем, лейтенант авиации, стать которым Лэнсу остаётся только мечтать, а Кит — одновременно далеко и близко. Такой же кадет, но совершенно иначе одарённый. У него есть талант и внутренняя сила, которых нет у Лэнса.  
И которых никогда н будет.

Ладонь с размаха ударяет по панели управления, мысли в голове самовоспламеняются, заполняют внутренности едким дымом, из-за которого тяжело дышать.  
Лэнс устал от всего этого дерьма.

— Широ, я думаю, что нам надо погово… рить.

Он был готов к чему угодно, но не к этому.  
Лэнс застывает на месте, как и Широ. На нём нет брюк и белья, настоящей рукой он крепко сжимает свой член у основания.  
Дверь за Лэнсом закрывается, и Широ наконец соображает прикрыться простынью.

— Ахем, Лэнс, я…

— Ничего, — пожимает он плечом, потрясённый. В голове всё ещё пусто, дым, кажется, уже отравил его. — Я понимаю.

Широ краснеет и смущается. Лэнс никогда, _ни-ког-да_ не видел его таким.  
Это удивительно, прекрасно и… завораживает.

— Тогда, не мог бы ты выйти?..

Он просит тихо, его голос звучит слишком низко и слишком хрипло.  
И для Лэнса это тоже слишком.

— Зачем?

Тонкие губы размыкаются и снова сжимаются вместе. Лэнс подходит ближе, плохо понимая, что именно делает.

— Лэнс?!

— Легче, космопапочка, — он опускается перед ним на колени и стаскивает простынь на пол. — Я всего лишь хочу помочь.

Наверное, Широ слишком шокирован, чтобы дать настоящий отпор. Наверное, Лэнс тоже, поскольку в здравом уме ему ни за что бы не пришла в голову подобная идея.

Член Широ большой и твёрдый — пожалуй, больше, чем у самого Лэнса.  
Лэнс обводит головку языком, обхватывает губами, толкается вперёд, надавливает ладонями на внутреннюю часть бедёр, разводя их ещё сильнее. Широ рвано выдыхает и запрокидывает голову назад.

Лэнс не знает, зачем это делает. Может, это своеобразная месть Киту за то, что не замечает его. Может, Широ — за то, что слишком хорош для их небольшой команды.  
Может, себе — за то, что слишком боится отказа.  
Настолько, что готов отсасывать своему сопернику.

Широ тяжело дышит, член во рту Лэнса напрягается сильнее.  
Скулы начинает сводить — Лэнс проникается уважением к порно-актрисам, которые делают это на камеру порой в течение часа, а то и больше.  
Он двигает головой чаще, пробует заглатывать глубже. В джинсах становится тесно, у Лэнса нет сил и желания думать, поэтому он не глядя расстёгивает ширинку и начинает дрочить себе тоже.

Когда на затылок опускается кибернетическая ладонь, Лэнс находится почти на пределе. Нескольких движений хватает, чтобы кончить самому, но Широ не отпускает и толкается сам, до тех пор, пока на языке Лэнса не остаётся вкус чужой спермы.  
Приходится глотать.

Его волосы, наконец, отпускают, и Лэнс падает назад. Его внешний вид вызовет очень и очень много вопросов, если сюда кто-нибудь войдёт.  
У него самого вопросов гораздо больше, возможно — к Широ и, в первую очередь, к себе, но ни задавать, ни отвечать на них он ещё не готов.  
Поэтому он сбегает в свою комнату прежде, чем Широ успевает прийти в себя.

Больше всего он боится смотреть в глаза Широ за ужином. Перед Китом ему стыдно тоже. Объяснений своему поведению он так и не находит.

Лэнсу было хорошо — это факт. Даже несмотря на то, что отсасывал он, а не ему. Это вроде как должно стать звоночком, но… Широ же такой клёвый. Он всегда был кумиром Лэнса, и, будем честными — у кого бы не встал, увидь они то, что увидел Лэнс?  
Даже Ханка сломало бы, наверное. Но представлять с Широ своего лучшего друга — уже совсем клиника.  
А так это можно списать на… Гормоны, например?

Лэнс успокаивает себя этим, но в его дверь стучат.

— Я войду?

Сейчас Широ выглядит обычно серьёзным. Это выражение лица так контрастирует с тем, что Лэнс наблюдал во время минета, что джинсы снова начинают давить.  
От этого даже жутко.

— Конечно.

Его слегка потряхивает. Лэнс знает, о чём будет их разговор, но не знает, чем всё это закончится. Будет хорошо, если Широ просто его отчитает.  
Будет, плохо, если…

— Думаю, нам нужно поговорить о том, что случилось в обед.

— Пожалуй, — Лэнс переключается в привычный режим беззаботного парня. — Так тебе не понравилось?

— Неправда, в смысле нет, то есть… — он выдыхает и трёт переносицу. — Я хотел спросить, почему ты это сделал.

— Не знаю, — и это чистая правда. — Считай это дружеской помощью. Мы ведь молодые и здоровые парни, верно?

Лэнс смеётся в попытке скрыть напряжение. Широ недовольно хмурится.

— Дружеской?

— Ага.

— Я понимаю, что… Хрен с ним — я ни черта не понимаю. Но, думаю, нам обоим стоит об этом забыть. Это будет неправильно по отношению к тем… К тем, кого мы любим.

Он вздрагивает, словно его окатили ледяной водой. Так Широ… в курсе?..

— Да, ты прав, — Лэнс продолжает улыбаться и прикидываться идиотом. — Забыли и чао-какао. С кем не бывает.

Широ уходит, и Лэнс падает на кровать без сил.

Проходит три дня прежде, чем он осознаёт, что его оргазм больше не такой яркий. Обычная дрочка не приносит ему удовольствия — Лэнсу хочется почувствовать солёную тяжесть на языке, услышать тихий полустон, разделить свои ощущения с кем-то.  
Он не считает хорошей идеей вернуться туда, где всё началось, но… Вдруг Широ не выставит его за дверь? Может, они хотя бы поговорят на эту тему?

Лэнс почти врезается лбом в нос Широ.

— Эм, прости, ты куда-то собирался?

— К тебе, вообще-то, — Широ отходит в сторону. — Пройдёшь?

Он кивает и заходит внутрь. Перед глазами снова появляется та картинка-воспоминание, которую он представлял все эти три дня перед сном.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… Знаю, ты просил забыть, но… — Лэнс виновато улыбается и ерошит волосы. — Это не так просто, знаешь ли.

— Знаю.

Пауза кажется слишком долгой.  
Лэнс поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, но вместо этого встречается с губами Широ.  
Он целуется уверенно, давит на губы языком, подчиняя себе сразу же. А Лэнс и не особо хочет сопротивляться, если честно.

По спине скользят ладони: тёплая настоящая и холодная кибернетическая; голова немного кружится, руки сами собой сцепляются за чужой шеей.  
Лэнс слишком поздно замечает, что уже лежит на кровати, притираясь пахом к колену, будто специально поставленному между его ног.  
Он теряется в горячем дыхании, ощущаемом на своих губах, в странном запахе миндаля, в мощных и сильных руках, которые гладят его тело и сдавливают член.

Это приятно и совсем не похоже на прошлый раз. Лэнс не контролирует ситуацию, и это пугает и будоражит одновременно. Наверное, если бы Широ решил его трахнуть — он бы не спорил.  
Но всё ограничивается обычной дрочкой. Оно и к лучшему, пожалуй.

— Мы в расчёте, полагаю, — говорит Широ, отдышавшись.

Лэнс кивает, пытаясь размять пальцы ног.

— Снова забудем об этом? — спрашивает он, приваливаясь к стене.

Широ медлит с ответом.

— Только если ты хочешь.

Он зачёсывает седые пряди назад, обнажённая накачанная грудь высоко поднимается от каждого вдоха.

Лэнс решает, что упускать такое — грех.

Поэтому он решает не забывать.

***

Широ изучает карты, которые ему одолжили на время Клинки, когда его окликает Пидж:

— Не поможешь?

Её голос тихий и надломленный. Широ сразу смахивает огромную голограмму и подходит ближе.

— Конечно. Что случилось?

— Зелёная, она… В общем, мне надо подтянуть несколько креплений и немного перебрать двигатель. Это несложно, но… сам понимаешь.

— Никаких проблем, — он понимает, что слова утешения ей сейчас не помогут, поэтому делает, что может: не напоминает лишний раз и улыбается. — Я же буду работать под твоим чутким руководством?

Пидж кивает, пряча искалеченные руки в карманы.

Последняя вылазка прошла хуже, чем планировалось. Вольтрон чуть не потерял левую сторону; Ханку повезло больше. У Жёлтого крепкая тяжёлая броня, так что повреждений его пилот почти не получил.  
Пидж едва не лишилась пальцев.

Она провела в медицинской капсуле почти сутки, но раны так и не затянулись полностью. На их месте остались широкие рубцы. Боль ушла, оставив после себя мелкую дрожь и низкую чувствительность. Коран сказал, что со временем должно стать лучше, но…  
Этого времени у них не было.

Пидж держалась, как могла. Продолжала улыбаться, спорила за столом, как обычно, и плакала только в ангаре — считая, что никто её не видит.  
Широ знал, что ей было плевать на шрамы. Больше всего её волновала чёртова дрожь, из-за которой она часто промахивалась по клавишам и из-за которой теперь не могла работать с мелкими деталями.

— Поменяй эти провода местами и подключи, только очень аккуратно: эта штука иногда коротит, — командует она, забравшись на высокий ящик и нависнув над плечом.

Её голос звучит бодрее и увереннее. Широ рад тому, что может помочь ей хотя бы так.

— Сюда? — он намеренно берёт другие провода, считая, что Пидж отчитает его и спустит пар.

— Нет, — Пидж смеётся. — Эти и вот…

Она наклоняется слишком низко и не удерживает равновесие. Широ бросает детали и успевает поймать её у самого пола.  
Это выглядит довольно глупо: он держит Пидж за талию, её руки и ноги болтаются в воздухе. Так носят огромные плюшевые игрушки, а не девушек.

Пидж не злится. Только тяжело выдыхает, сдувает закрывшие лицо волосы и просит поставить её на место, говоря, что это не очень-то удобно. Широ с ней категорически не согласен.

— А так?

Он немного подбрасывает её, отметив, что для своих двадцати она слишком лёгкая, ловит у спины и под коленями, случайно цепляется взглядом за оголившийся в процессе пресс.

Ответом ему служит короткий вскрик, лёгкая затрещина и смех вперемешку с просьбами вернуть ей опору под ногами.  
Широ смеётся тоже, а после застывает на несколько секунд.  
Осознание, что малышка Кэти стала вполне взрослой женщиной с приятными формами, приходит к нему только сейчас.  
Это не то, о чём он должен думать, но…

— Широ? — Пидж хлопает ресницами и умилительно склоняет голову набок. — Всё в порядке?

— Д-да, в полном.

— Тогда, кхм, может, продолжим то, на чём мы остановились?

— А на чём мы остановились?

Широ правда не помнит, чем они занимались до этого. В его руках — Пидж, одновременно знакомая и неизвестная. Она тепло улыбается, заразительно смеётся, и, без преувеличения, Пидж — лучшая девушка во Вселенной из всех, кого он знает.  
И это совсем не та чересчур правильная сестра лучшего друга, которой Широ когда-то привозил шоколадки.

— На том, что ты взял не те провода. И, скорее всего, разбил термостабилизатор, когда меня ловил, так что теперь тебе придётся его чинить.

— Хорошо, только не стой больше на ящиках.

Пидж усмехается и спрыгивает с его рук сама, чем Широ по какой-то причине остаётся разочарован.

Об этом он обещает себе подумать позже.

***

Кит уже забыл о том, как жил в мотелях.  
Теперь у него был сытный завтрак, который они готовили по очереди с Лэнсом, а иногда и вместе — Пидж была поздней пташкой и просыпалась ближе к обеду. Ещё они часто ходили на пляж: Лэнс шутил о том, что собирается податься в спасатели, а вчера и правда устроился на работу. Пидж эту затею одобрила, сказав, что теперь он сможет проводить их всех на частный пляж бесплатно. Кит начал подумывать о том, чтобы заняться чем-нибудь тоже.

— Утречка, — Пидж склоняется над его плечом, и Кит по старой памяти целует её в щёку.

Это происходит постоянно, он не может отучить себя от этого, понимая, что теперь Пидж — девушка Лэнса, но самого Лэнса это, кажется, не задевает, что как минимум странно.  
Пидж снова смеётся. Кит уверен, что она делает всё это специально, но не может понять её мотивов. Никогда не мог, наверное.

— Да я вовремя, — Лэнс заходит в дом со стороны застеклённой террасы. Он весь мокрый, в довольно тугих красных плавках, с ярким оранжевым свистком на шее, болтающимся где-то на уровне пресса. — Уже проснулась?

— Как видишь, — она продолжает обнимать Кита за шею со спины, но чуть поворачивается для того, чтобы поцеловать Лэнса.

Кит рад, что Лэнс исчез из его поля зрения. Во-первых, ему ужасно неловко из-за происходящего. Во-вторых, Лэнс и без того кажется ему безумно сексуальным, а в подобном виде…

— Ты чего не на работе? — спрашивает Кит, прочистив горло, когда Пидж, наконец, отлипает.

— А, — он машет рукой и садится на пол, чтобы не намочить диван. — Поцапался с одним парнем. Премерзкий тип. Скажем так — это воспитательное отлынивание. Меня всё равно не уволят, а он получит взбучку за пропавшего стажёра.

Слушать сложно. У Лэнса прекрасный голос, но… Взгляд Кита оказывается прикован к гладким загорелым ногам и бёдрам. Лэнс сгибает одну ногу в колене, и Кит машинально тянется к пульту кондиционера, чтобы понизить температуру в помещении.  
Ему слишком жарко.

— Ты про — дай мне тик — Ника? — Пидж бросает ему полотенце.

— Именно. У него интеллект как у медузы. Думаю, если бы я использовал его, как шапочку, ни одна королева-русалка не прочистила бы мне мозги.

Пидж хихикает, и Кит смеётся за компанию, слабо улавливая нить разговора.  
Он очень невовремя вспоминает случайные прикосновения во время готовки, тихие стоны, которые слышит почти каждый день из-за стены, и их совершенно дурацкий поцелуй лет восемь назад.

Кит больше не тот наивный кадет. Он знает название этому чувству, и это по-настоящему пугает.

Тогда было проще. Тогда между ним и Широ была стена запрета и правил.  
Сейчас между ним и Лэнсом — Пидж. Человек, которого Кит любит тоже, и причинить боль которому для него страшнее смерти.  
Поэтому он и не хотел приезжать.

По-хорошему, Кит должен забрать свои вещи и уехать. Куда-нибудь далеко — может, на другой материк — чтобы не видеть никого из них, не досаждать никому своими проблемами, не разрушать чужие счастливые отношения идиотскими чувствами. Но он не может, ненавидя себя за это.  
Кит слишком привязался к ним обоим и к этому месту. Настолько, что даже мысль о собственном доме или очередной комнате мотеля кажется ему дикой.

— Кит? — Лэнс поворачивает к нему голову. С его чёлки капает вода, стекает по груди, прессу, впитывается в ткань плавок.

— А? Что? Прости, задумался.

— Тебе не очень идёт, знаешь, — он смеётся, придвигается ближе к дивану и протягивает Киту свисток, не снимая его с шеи. — Хочешь?

— Кит, Лэнс предлагает тебе дунуть в его свисток, — Пидж явно веселится. — Я бы на твоём месте не стала отказываться.

Кит фыркает и отворачивается, подумав совсем не о том.

С каждым днём становится только хуже.  
Лэнс внимателен. Он покупает Киту новую красную резинку для волос, поскольку старую тот рвал и связывал уже трижды (она почти перестала держать волосы).

Лэнс заботлив. Кит всё чаще прикидывается спящим во время совместного просмотра фильмов, только для того, чтобы Лэнс укрыл его тонким одеялом и сказал тихое «Спокойной ночи, самурай» на ухо.

Лэнс горяч, Лэнс _чертовски_ горяч, и Кит больше не может игнорировать это. Он всё больше задаётся вопросом, как вообще умудрялся не обращать внимание на его потрясающее тело раньше.

Холодная вода помогает успокоиться.  
Ещё слишком рано, Лэнс и Пидж должны спать. Кит же не спал всю ночь, представляя себе то, что представлять не имел никакого права.

— Эй, — в дверь стучат. — У тебя там всё нормально?

Кит беззвучно чертыхается, повязывает полотенце на бёдрах.

— Да. Что-то случилось?

— Я думал, что это мне положено спрашивать. Можно войти?

Приходится открыть дверь. Лэнс приваливается к косяку, скрестив руки на груди.

— Не спится?

Взгляд скользит по острым ключицам, обнажённому торсу, широким спальным шортам, невозможным ногам. Кит заставляет себя не смотреть.

— Вроде того. А тебе?

— Тоже, наверное, — Лэнс трёт переносицу. — Услышал шум воды и решил узнать, не случилось ли чего.

— Нужно постараться, чтобы услышать его из соседней комнаты.

— Подловил, — он смеётся. — Вообще я хотел узнать, не спишь ли ты, но тебя не было в комнате, и…

Лэнс осекается на полуслове. Выражение его лица меняется за секунду, и Кит не понимает, в чём проблема. Он пытается понять, куда именно смотрит Лэнс, и до него, наконец, доходит.  
Кит пытается прикрыть свой шрам на боку ладонью.

— Ты всерьёз до сих пор беспокоишься об этом?

— Это произошло из-за меня, — Лэнс виновато улыбается. — Я не хотел, чтобы…

— Перестань, — Кит подходит почти вплотную, касается чужого лица, гладит большим пальцем шрам, рассекающий бровь. — У тебя у самого…

Они оба замирают. Лэнс смотрит прямо в глаза, его губы чуть приоткрыты, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Кит честно собирается убрать руку, понимая, что сделал что-то неправильное, но Лэнс накрывает её своей.  
Кит больше не может сопротивляться.

Он не знает, кто кого целует первым. Это похоже на сумасшествие: Кит чувствует его язык у себя во рту, чуть надавливает зубами и перехватывает инициативу сам.  
Они касаются друг друга везде, куда дотягиваются руки, целуются жарко и страстно, чуть не падают на пол и приваливаются к холодному кафелю.

Полотенце валяется на полу возле раковины, и Киту кажется нечестным, что обнажён только он один. Кит забирается пальцами под резинку шорт, немного спускает их, сминает крепкие ягодицы. Лэнс протяжно выдыхает прямо губы и целует снова, параллельно пытаясь помочь Киту раздеть его.

Когда член накрывает рука Лэнса, Кит готов отключиться.  
Его ладонь большая и горячая — совсем не такая, как у Пидж — и Кит попросту теряется в новых ощущениях.  
Сердце, кажется, бьётся где-то в горле, ноги подкашиваются, голова ощущается пустой. Кита переполняют чистые эмоции, он движется, ведомый инстинктами, пожалуй, впервые наплевав на здравый смысл.

Кит кусает плечо, вжимает в стену сильнее, обхватывает член Лэнса тоже. Тот мычит что-то невнятное, обжигает дыханием ухо, в отместку припадает губами к шее.  
Они двигают руками в такт, продолжают целоваться и кончают почти одновременно — сначала Кит, а потом оргазм накрывает и Лэнса.

Оба сползают на пол. Кит утыкается лбом в чужое плечо, пытаясь отдышаться. Его рука и живот испачканы спермой, и он не знает, где чья именно.

— Знаешь, — говорит Лэнс, усмехаясь. — Пидж говорила, что ты нежный. Теперь я готов с ней поспорить. Потому что это было горячо, а не нежно, чувак. И просто охренительно.

Кит вздрагивает, слыша имя Пидж.  
Шестерёнки в голове словно встают на свои места, начинают работать с ненормальной для них скоростью, и до Кита всё же доходит, что именно случилось и что он делал.

— Я на минутку, — бормочет он, вываливаясь из ванной в свою комнату.

Наспех надевает то, что попадается под руку, берёт старую сумку — ту, с которой приехал — кидает в неё телефон и документы, после чего несётся на первый этаж.

Со стороны террасы выходит Пидж. Она удивлённо вскидывает бровь, но Кит не может посмотреть ей в глаза, и объясниться не может тоже.  
Поэтому он выскакивает на улицу, даже не попрощавшись, заводит запылившийся байк и уезжает, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда именно.

***

Дурацкая дипломатия её убивает.  
Пидж недовольна тем, что её заставили надеть платье.  
Во-первых, от него пахнет пылью. Оно провалялось в шкафу Аллуры больше десяти тысяч лет, на минуточку. Возможно, запах ей мерещится, ведь за всё время своего пребывания в замке Пидж не видела и намёка на пыль, так что…  
В любом случае, существовало ещё и «во-вторых». Во-вторых заключалось в том, что платье принадлежало, собственно, Аллуре, а значит было слишком длинным для роста Пидж, даже несмотря на то, что Коран попытался подогнать его, как мог.

Она ненавидит всех присутствующих и отсиживается в стороне, считая, что ребята прекрасно справятся сами.

— Скучаешь?

Лэнс падает на стул рядом. Ему, в отличие от Пидж, достался замечательный костюм красивого тёмно-синего оттенка и белая рубашка. Пидж хотела бы себе подобный.

— Отчасти, — она вертит пальцами в перчатках тарелку с едой, к которой не притрагивалась. — А ты?

— Тоже, — Лэнс выхватывает у неё из-под носа аппетитное канапе.

— Странно. Я думала, что ты будешь клеить каждую особу относительно женского пола.

— Это обидно, между прочим, — он становится серьёзным, и это ужасно непривычно. — Я не бегаю за каждой встречной юбкой, чтобы ты знала. Просто нет ещё той девушки, которой я мог бы доверить своё сердце.

— Бла-бла-бла, — Пидж хихикает. — Как всегда одни разговоры.

— Ну тебя. Только настроение убила.

Он встаёт, явно собираясь уйти, но Пидж успевает поймать его за рукав.

— Прости. Я не собиралась… Ну, ты понял.

Лэнс прищуривается, наверняка решая, что делать. К счастью, он садится на место.

— Проехали. Я почти привык. Никто никогда не воспринимает меня всерьёз. «Ой, посмотрите, это же тот дурачок Лэнси-Лэнс — наверное, опять собрался подкатить к хорошенькой девушке. Вот бы она ему врезала!» — повышает он голос, передразнивая кого-то.

Пидж становится стыдно.

— Я не знала, что тебя это так сильно задевает.

— Теперь знаешь.

Они молчат какое-то время, смотря каждый себе на колени. Пидж не знает, как продолжить разговор и разрядить гнетущую атмосферу, причиной появления которой стала она сама.

— Потанцуем?

Лэнс выглядит удивлённым. Он усмехается и качает головой.

— Нет. Не моя музыка. И тебе будет очень неудобно в таком платье.

Пидж расстраивается. Она как всегда всё испортила, и…

— Прогуляемся, может? — Лэнс встаёт и подаёт ей руку. — Думаю, они справятся без нас, да и тебе стоит переодеться.

— Тебе не нравятся платья?

— Нравятся, даже очень, но нельзя носить то, в чём тебе некомфортно.

Она готова его обнять, однако вовремя удерживает себя от внезапного порыва.

— То есть, ты будешь весь такой при параде, а я в старых растянутых шмотках?

— Могу тоже переодеться, если хочешь, — Лэнс пожимает плечом.

— Хочу.

Пидж берёт его под руку, свободной подбирая длинный подол.  
Лэнс улыбается и провожает её до самой комнаты. Они договариваются встретиться у главного входа через четверть варги.

Хочется спросить, можно ли считать это первым в её жизни свиданием, но Пидж не решается, боясь всё испортить.  
В конце-концов, она получила приятный вечер в приятной компании.  
Большего ей пока не нужно.

***

Широ удивлён его звонку, как и тому факту, что Кит находится в Атланте. Он же должен быть на Варадеро, с Лэнсом и Пидж, и…

Рука сама собой тянется к бутылке, но вместо того, чтобы сделать глоток, Широ прикладывает её к гудящей голове.  
В квартире полный бардак. Он не убирался с того момента, как уехал Кит, а это было месяца три назад. Широ каждый раз откладывает уборку на завтра, однако каждое «завтра» начинается новым похмельем, затем его устранением и очередным опьянением, перетекающим в отвратительное утро.

Широ с трудом добирается до ванной, в процессе несколько раз спотыкаясь о пустые бутылки. Впервые за несколько дней он умывается холодной водой, пытаясь привести себя в относительно трезвое состояние — даже если ему снова станет больно.  
Руки перестают трястись, и Широ даже удаётся побриться и слегка укоротить чёлку, возвращая свою привычную причёску.  
В шкафу находятся чистые вещи, ни разу не надетые с момента покупки. Он и не выходил из дома, практически: иногда высовывался в окно подышать свежим воздухом, а еду и выпивку заказывал с доставкой на дом.

Встречу Широ соображает назначить в кафе. Если Кит увидит, что с ним стало, то…

Приходится вызвать такси. Он не хочет возиться с возможными штрафами, а в том, что они будут, сядь он за руль, Широ уверен на все сто.

Добирается он быстро, но всё равно оказывается вторым.  
Кит сидит в углу, быстро мешает ложкой кофе перед собой, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
Широ кажется, что с их последней встречи Кит похорошел ещё сильнее.

— Привет, — он опускается в кресло напротив и улыбается. — Ты о чём-то хотел поговорить?

— Привет, — машинально отвечает Кит, а потом всё же обращает на него внимание. Ох, Широ, я… Подожди. Что с тобой стряслось?

Ну вот опять. Кит наверняка хотел попросить помощи, а в итоге снова беспокоится за него. Почему он вечно!..

— Бессонница мучает, — отчасти это правда. — Не обращай внимания. Так… Что за срочность?

Он отводит взгляд в сторону, трёт большими пальцами белую чашку. Широ трогает то, что Кит до сих пор носит подаренные им перчатки.

Время течёт слишком медленно.  
К ним подходит официантка, которую Широ останавливает на полпути жестом — он не собирается ничего заказывать, надеясь, что их разговор не затянется.  
Ему хочется верить, что у Кита нет никаких серьёзных проблем.

— Я не знаю, как объяснить.

Широ молча кивает.  
Кит опускает голову, зарывается пальцами в спутанные волосы, что-то бормочет под нос — Широ не разбирает ни слова.

— Кит?

— Я не знаю, _не знаю_ , ладно?! — он почти кричит. Поняв свою ошибку, Кит делает глубокий вдох и выдох, практически сразу успокаиваясь.

Он действительно стал лучше контролировать себя.  
Широ ему завидует.

— Я люблю тебя.

Настоящая рука Широ замирает, так и не опустившись на плечо Кита.  
Кит усмехается.

— Ты ведь знал, верно?

Это нельзя отрицать. Больше нельзя. Но и позволить ему загубить свою жизнь с жалким…

— Кит, я…

— Ну конечно ты знал. Знал с самого начала и прятался за уставом. Про Пидж ты наверняка знал тоже. Чем прикрывался в её случае? Мэттом? Тоже разницей в возрасте?

— Пидж?

Широ слышит об этом впервые. То есть, Мэтт когда-то шутил об этом, но…  
Теперь всё становится на свои места.  
Он начинает ненавидеть себя ещё сильнее.

— Мне казалось, что у вас с ней…

— Думаю, примерно то же, что и у тебя с Лэнсом.

Кит отодвигает чашку в сторону. Широ хочет исчезнуть и больше никогда не возвращаться. Пусть и в очередной раз.

Они снова молчат. На фоне играет какая-то наверняка популярная сейчас песня, за соседним столиком воркует парочка влюблённых, в дальнем углу смеётся небольшая компания ребят.  
Звуков становится слишком много, в голове до сих пор звенит с похмелья.  
Колючий взгляд Кита отрезвляет, возвращает в реальность.  
Как и всегда, в общем.

— Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь этим сказать.

— Только то, что люблю их. Обоих. Вас всех, думаю, и если меня попросят выбрать кого-то одного, то я не смогу. А что насчёт тебя?

Он не знает, что ответить. Кит озвучивает то, что мучает самого Широ уже несколько лет.  
Широ был бы рад выбрать, но не может, ровно так же, как и Кит.

— Я не смогу тоже.

— Поэтому ты попросил меня уйти?

Ему до сих пор стыдно за это. Кит готовил для него, убирался в квартире, пытался вытаскивать Широ на улицу, хотя не любил людных мест. Он старался, как мог, одаривал его заботой и лаской, но…  
Кит из тех, кто делает либо всё, либо ничего.  
Уже через три дня Широ понял, что старые чувства разгорелись заново. Возможно даже сильнее, чем когда-либо.  
От улыбки Кита вело, как от хорошего вина. Широ едва себя контролировал, и единственно верным решением было прекратить это, пока они оба не перешли точку невозврата.

— Да, — Широ подаётся вперёд, желая взять руки Кита в свои. Он убирает их под стол. — Прости, я просто…

— Ничего. Я понимаю. Теперь понимаю, — Кит смотрит в его глаза прямо. — Что нам делать?

Широ пожимает плечами. Это всё, на что он способен, пока в голове пытается уложиться всё то, что он услышал.

— Наверное, нам всем стоит об этом подумать.

— Ты прав, — он допивает свой кофе залпом и встаёт с места, подхватывая небольшую спортивную сумку. — Поэтому я уезжаю. Не знаю, куда. И не знаю когда вернусь.

— Удачи, — Широ выдавливает из себя улыбку, не зная, что ещё добавить.

Кит поджимает губы и выходит на улицу.  
Широ выходит за ним следом.

Он молча смотрит за тем, как Кит закрепляет сумку на багажнике, как надевает шлем и как оборачивается на прощание.  
Пожалуй, так действительно будет правильнее.  
Поэтому он произносит то, что давно хотел сказать только тогда, когда байк исчезает из виду:

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Кит.

***

Лэнс отправляет своё сэлфи в групповой чат и откладывает телефон в сторону.

— Долго выбирал бельё и угол? — спрашивает Пидж из комнаты.

— Главное не потраченное время, а результат, — Лэнс высовывается из ванной. — Что думаешь?

— Это очень и очень горячо, — она подходит и целует его в щёку. — Я бы на месте Кита вернулась немедленно.

На душе всё ещё скребут кошки.  
Лэнс винит себя в отъезде Кита. Он ведь не думал, что!..  
Пидж наоборот — не видит в этом ничего страшного. Говорит, что это хороший знак, что раз Кит уехал, значит решил всё как следует обдумать. Пожалуй, она знает его лучше, чем Лэнс.

Телефон вибрирует. Лэнс хватает его сразу же.

— Что там? — Пидж пробегает пальцами по бокам.

— Сказал, что белые мне не идут.

— Отлично, — она тянет резинку вниз. — Давай его добьём.

Лэнс с несвойственной ему стыдливостью, машинально пытается удержать стаскиваемое бельё, но быстро приходит в себя и отпускает резинку.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что это сработает?

— Уверена.

Лэнс улыбается, заражённый энтузиазмом Пидж.

Это продолжается уже второй месяц, наверное. Они по очереди отправляют Киту довольно откровенные фотографии, как говорит Пидж, «для мотивации». Начала всё это тоже она, вообще-то, пусть и случайно.

В тот день Лэнс был на работе: прятался на спасательной вышке от солнца и Ника, у которого было отвратительное настроение (как и всегда, в общем). От скуки он написал Пидж, в шутку спросив, какого цвета на ней трусики. Пидж же в ответ прислала фото с припиской: «Зачем рассказывать, если можно показать».  
Когда следом появилось сообщение от Кита о том, что цвет довольно приятный, они оба поняли, что Пидж промахнулась и отправила фото в их групповой чат.  
Важно было не это.  
Кит _ответил_. Почти сразу.  
А это означало, что он следит за чатом и, возможно, скучает.

Похоже, лёд всё же тронулся.

— Подожди, — Лэнс отбирает у Пидж свой телефон, не позволяя отправить Киту последний снимок. — У меня есть идея получше.

Лэнс не уверен в том, что получит ответ на своё следующее сообщение, но у него есть предчувствие. И оно говорит, что надо действовать.

«Самурай, ты не думаешь, что это немного нечестно? Мы тоже хотим пару твоих фоток в стиле ню».

— Дохлый номер, — Пидж вздыхает. — Кит и эро-сэлфи — вещи прямо противоположные.

В чате не появляется ничего. Через двадцать минут Лэнс уже готов сдаться и признать своё поражение, однако мобильный коротко вибрирует.

«Такое сойдёт?».

Лэнс громко смеётся. Что ж, ничего другого он от Кита и не ожидал.  
К сообщению прилагается его правая рука без привычной перчатки.  
Пидж смеётся тоже, и следом приходит ещё одно:

«Я только проснулся, вообще-то».

Он лежит в кровати; чёрные волосы резко контрастируют с белой наволочкой, веки полуприкрыты, щёки трогает едва заметный румянец. Лэнс нервно сглатывает, разочарованный тем, что фронтальные камеры до сих пор не умеют делать снимки в полный рост.

«Я говорил, что ты очень красивый?»

Ответ приходит почти сразу:

«Нет. Ты всё время критиковал мою причёску»

С этим нельзя спорить. Лэнс набирает ответ, только Кит оказывается быстрее:

«Но спасибо  
И ты тоже ничего»

Пидж практически умирает в углу, сгибаясь пополам от хохота и не в силах набрать хоть одно сообщение, но у неё всё же получается:

«Ребят, вы лучшие».

Лэнс смотрит на фото Кита снова, не выдерживает и набирает его номер.

— Так сильно по мне скучаешь? — говорит Кит вместо приветствия, явно веселясь.

— Сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

Кит замолкает, и эта пауза больше не раздражает. Лэнс облизывает губы прежде, чем спросить:

— Так когда ты возвращаешься? Знаю, ты опять скажешь, что скоро, но…

— Завтра.

— Подожди, что?!

— Завтра, — повторяет Кит чуть громче, прочищая горло. — Или это слишком рано?

— Нет, в смысле… Почему ты не предупредил заранее? Я хотел… Неважно: во сколько твой рейс?

— Посадку обещали в одиннадцать вечера. Слушай, я молчал потому, что не хотел вас напрягать, и…

— Кит, — Пидж отбирает у Лэнса телефон. — Если ты ещё хоть раз заикнёшься об этом, то я разберу твой обожаемый байк на винтики. Ты остаёшься у нас, это не обсуждается. И мы тебя встретим, конечно же.

— Нет. В смысле, хорошо, но меня не нужно встречать. Я хочу доехать сам и… Это важно.

— Договорились, — тон Пидж меняется на более доброжелательный, хотя Лэнс уверен, что она собиралась спорить. — Приготовим тебе праздничный ужин и всё такое. До завтра!

Она сбрасывает вызов и растягивается на кровати лицом вниз.  
Лэнс садится рядом.

— Что думаешь, как переводчик с китовского на человеческий?

Пидж поднимает голову и улыбается:

— Он наш.

Они оба отсчитывают часы. Буквально.  
Всерьёз занимаются готовкой (даже Пидж), меняют всё постельное бельё, перебирают гардероб, решая, что надеть лучше: что-то домашнее или что-то сексуальное. Пидж останавливает свой выбор на футболке Лэнса и удобных слипах, сам Лэнс ограничивается только шортами.

За окном снова рычит байк, и от этого звука спина Лэнса покрывается мурашками. Он вскакивает с места вместе с Пидж, подходит к двери, собирается открыть, но Пидж качает головой:

— Не надо. Просто… Дай ему сделать это самому.

Лэнс не особо понимает, о чём она. Впрочем…  
Он ждал одиннадцать лет. Может подождать и ещё пару минут.

Кит стоит прямо за дверью. Лэнс слышал его шаги, только он почему-то до сих пор стоит на месте. Пальцы покалывает от напряжения, Пидж берёт его за руку.

— Всё в порядке, — произносит она шёпотом.

Дверь, наконец, открывается.  
За полгода он почти не изменился — разве что волосы отросли ещё на пару сантиметров. Кит переводит взгляд с Лэнса на Пидж и несколько раз открывает рот прежде, чем произнести:

— Я дома.

Он переступает порог и сразу же оказывается в объятьях обоих. Тихо смеётся, улыбается и, Лэнс готов поклясться, шмыгает носом.

— Мы скучали.

— Я тоже.

Пидж не выдерживает первой. Она заставляет Кита склониться и целует его в губы. Кит отвечает, запускает руку в её волосы, сильно жмурится, будто от яркого света. Может, он до сих пор не верит в происходящее.  
Лэнс не верит тоже — до тех пор, пока не целует Кита сам, сразу после того, как его отпускает Пидж.

— Это…

— Это вау, чувак, — заканчивает за Кита Лэнс. — Но тебе стоит хотя бы перекусить с дороги. Мы старались, между прочим.

— Ребята, вы…

— Знаем, — Пидж усмехается. — Давай-давай. Ещё надо разобрать твои вещи и посмотреть какой-нибудь ужастик на ночь.

Кит улыбается, и Лэнс хлопает его по спине:

— Всё остынет, если ты не поторопишься.

Когда они собираются у огромного экрана, часы на голографическом дисплее пересыпаются в 1:03. У Лэнса второй выходной, у Пидж не запланировано дел тоже, поэтому они все могут позволить себе просидеть хоть до самого утра.  
Кит выбирает фильм, пока Лэнс пытается не вставая стащить подушки с дивана на пол. Пидж устраивается между парнями.

— Включай уже что-нибудь, — просит она, по привычке прислонившись головой к плечу Лэнса.

Он машинально кладёт руку на её талию, забирается под футболку, ведёт ладонью до груди, а затем до косточки бедра.

— Ты делаешь это неправильно, — как бы между прочим замечает Кит и шумно тянет колу из трубочки.

— Вот как, — Лэнс прищуривается. — Давай, научи меня, Пидже-эксперт.

— Легко, — он разводит ноги, — Пидж?

Пидж хмыкает и перебирается через его колено, садится ровно, расправляет плечи и прислоняется к его груди, чуть откинув голову назад.  
Кит сразу припадает губами к её шее чуть ниже уха, неторопливо ведёт пальцами вдоль линии белья, а затем по бёдрам. Лэнс вскидывает бровь и придвигается ближе: всё же, эти двое были долгое время вместе, и, если честно, то Кит должен знать её тело гораздо лучше, а значит у него действительно есть чему поучиться.

Картинка на экране становится темнее, звук убавлен до минимума. Лэнс наблюдает за чем-то гораздо более интересным и слушает кое-что гораздо более приятное.  
Кит прихватывает мочку уха зубами, его ладони перемещаются с внешней стороны бёдер на внутреннюю. Пидж чуть приоткрывает рот, выдыхая, и Лэнс всё же решает присоединиться, подумав, что ещё успеет взять у Кита пару уроков.  
Он целует её, уперевшись руками в диван. Пидж охотно отвечает, а Кит усмехается, медленно поднимая вверх слишком большую для неё футболку.  
Лэнс опускается ниже, обводит языком затвердевший сосок — со вторым играет пальцами Кит.

— Ты не так плох, как я думал, — он фыркает и чуть прикусывает кожу на плече. Лэнс вспоминает то утро в ванной: с ним Кит так не нежничал, но его всё устраивает.

— У меня тоже есть пара козырей в рукаве.

— Парни, — Пидж почти хрипит, напрягается в их руках сильнее.

— Ох, прости, — Лэнс целует её снова и стаскивает неуместные в такой ситуации слипы. Кит снимает с неё футболку полностью.

Лэнс раздвигает половые губы, толкается внутрь, пока — пальцами. Пидж выдыхает с облегчением, поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать Кита. Тот отвечает, прижимает её к себе плотнее; Лэнс уверен, что у Кита встал тоже.

— Если кто-нибудь из вас сейчас же не…

— Тш-ш-ш, — Лэнс отстраняется и демонстративно облизывает пальцы, видя, что Кит на него смотрит. — Полагаю, теперь наш самурай всё же может попробовать.

— Ты прав, — Пидж встаёт и садится обратно — на этот раз лицом к Киту. — А ты теперь не отвертишься, поскольку я исправно пью противозачаточные.

Кит сглатывает, и Лэнс улыбается, довольный реакцией.

— Помочь раздеть?

Несмотря на предложение, Пидж справляется с этим сама. Она тоже хорошо знает тело Кита, и поэтому Лэнсу снова приходится наблюдать и запоминать, а запоминать очень даже есть что.  
Кит краснеет, когда Пидж касается его члена рукой, хватает ртом воздух, разводит ноги сильнее. Лэнс видел всё это вблизи, но со стороны смотрится не менее потрясающе.

— Я её тренировал, — он садится рядом с Китом, говорит низким голосом прямо в его ухо. — Тебе должно понравиться.

Пидж, наконец, опускается. Кит хватает её под ягодицами.

— Неплохо справляешься для первого раза, — продолжает подначивать Лэнс.

— Заткнись, — в его голосе нет злобы — скорее, напряжение, которое никому из них не нужно.

— Я не стеклянная, — Пидж двигается чаще, упирается в плечи Кита.

— Она любит пожёстче, знаешь?

— Я в курсе!

Кит валит её вперёд, нависает сверху, теперь задаёт темп сам. Пидж прогибается в спине, скребёт ногтями пол, её стоны становятся громче.

— Вот так, — Лэнс встаёт на колени за спиной Кита, целует его шею, водит ладонями по груди. Его рваное дыхание заводит. — Чуть приподними её бёдра.

Как ни странно, Кит слушает, и Пидж вскрикивает, сильнее напрягая ноги.  
Она была права. Кит — очень и очень способный ученик.

Оставаться в стороне сложно; собственный стояк ощущается почти болезненно. Лэнс, наконец, снимает шорты и бельё, начинает дрочить себе.  
Пидж это замечает.

— Кит, — просит она, — дай мне пару тиков.

Он отстраняется, а Пидж меняет позу: встаёт на четвереньки как раз между ними обоими.

— Лэнс, ты же знаешь, что я сделаю лучше.

Она обхватывает его член губами, двигает головой, перекатывает в руке яйца. Лэнс прикрывает глаза, а затем ловит взгляд Кита: тёмный, голодный, полный желания.

— Продолжай, — говорит ему Лэнс и усмехается, когда тот входит в Пидж снова.

Пидж мычит, но Лэнс удерживает её на месте. Она не сопротивляется — скорее, удивляется, однако сразу же принимает новый ритм.

— Твою мать, — вырывается у неё в перерыве, пока она дрочит член Лэнса рукой.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, обеспокоившись. — Если тебе не нравится, то…

— Рискни остановиться, — Пидж стонет и снова начинает сосать.

Кит двигается и дышит ещё чаще, чем до этого, готовясь кончить. Лэнс находит его восхитительным.

— Давай, — она всё же отрывается от Лэнса, обращаясь к Киту. — Мы оба хотели этого слишко долго.

Он делает особо сильный толчок, кусая плечо Пидж. Лэнс начинает думать, что укусы — это его своеобразная фишка.  
Кит ложится на пол, закрывает глаза предплечьем.  
Пидж и Лэнс переглядываются, согласовывают действия, не произнеся и слова.

— Что вы… — Кит закусывает губу. — Я не смогу второй.

— Мы с тобой знаем, что сможешь, — парирует Пидж и проводит языком от основания до головки. Лэнс повторяет то же с другой стороны.

— И ты туда же, — он скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает.

— Разумеется. Нечестно, что развлекались только вы двое, — Лэнс целует его ноги — на удивление гладкие. Значит, он готовился тоже.

Пидж перебирается вперёд: целует в губы, водит ладонями по груди. Лэнс делает свой коронный минет.

— Чёрт, — Кит поджимает пальцы ног. — Не знал, что ты умеешь… так…

— Детка, ты не видел и половины, — он крепко сжимает его член рукой. — Выбирай — сверху или снизу? Мне не принципиально.

Кит хлопает ресницами, похоже, плохо понимая суть вопроса.

— Не волнуйся, — Пидж сдвигает чёрную чёлку в сторону, — во время подготовки он нежен.

— Честное слово, — Лэнс машет свободной рукой. — Но если ты захочешь отыметь ещё и меня, то я пойму.

— Я… — Кит переводит взгляд с одной на другого и снова откидывается назад. — В следующий раз — точно. А пока побуду снизу.

— Отличный выбор, — она играет с волосами Кита, пока Лэнс ищет смазку. — Ты не пожалеешь.

Он до сих пор не верит в то, что по-настоящему делает это.  
Кит стонет под ним, насаживается на его пальцы, сбивчиво произносит его имя.  
Лэнс не знает, как до сих пор держится. Наверное, он дорожит Китом слишком сильно, и поэтому растягивает его тщательнее, говорит что-то преувеличенно ласковое, осторожничает, боясь ему навредить.  
Взгляд снова цепляется за длинный шрам на боку. Лэнс проводит по нему языком, продолжая двигать пальцами, и Кит мычит в губы Пидж громче.

— Ты готов?

Кит кивает и жмурится. Лэнс помнит свой первый раз и то, как это было больно, хотя Широ растягивал его тоже. Ещё он помнит, что это проходит со временем, и если сильно постараться, то…

— Чёрт, — Кит шипит и честно пытается расслабиться — Лэнс чувствует.

— Прости, — Лэнс наклоняется и целует его сам. — Скоро станет легче. Скажи, когда будешь готов.

— Сейчас, — он отводит взгляд в сторону. — Заткнись и трахни меня уже.

— Достойно уважения, — Пидж присвистывает, смотрит на Лэнса. — Какого хрена ты до сих пор не двигаешься?

— Я… — Лэнс часто моргает, пытаясь не заплакать от счастья. — Извиняй, Кит. Возможно, нежно не получится.

Он вводит быстрее, не позволяя Киту как следует привыкнуть. Кит кричит, стискивает зубы, но не отступает, словно назло подаваясь вперёд. Лэнс двигается так резко, как может.  
Пидж, всё это время наблюдавшая со стороны, тоже решает принять участие: дрочит член Кита рукой до тех пор, пока он снова не становится твёрдым, а потом седлает его бёдра.

— Пидж! — Кит рефлекторно кладёт руки на её ноги и задаёт ритм.

— Что? По-моему, тебе нравится. А тебе, Лэнс?

— Мне просто отлично.

Кит срывается на полу-крики полу-стоны; Пидж и Лэнс движутся в одном темпе.

Лэнс закидывает ноги Кита себе на плечи, Пидж ложится на грудь, чтобы не терять равновесия.

— А говорил, что не сможешь, — её голос звучит довольно. Лэнс чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы на ногах и вокруг его члена, и поэтому кончает вслед за Китом.

Они с Пидж тоже падают на пол к Киту, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Если вам интересно моё мнение, то это было охренительно, — она с трудом привстаёт на локтях.

— Согласен, — кивает Лэнс. — Кит?

— Я думаю, что это стоит повторить. Только, Лэнс.

— М?

— В следующий раз сверху буду я.

— Договорились.

***

Широ считает, что это хорошая идея.  
Ханк крепко обнимает его, благодарит и идёт искать Аллуру, чтобы попросить сменить курс.

— Значит, мы всё-таки летим на Бальмеру? — Лэнс стоит поодаль, прислонившись спиной к стене замка. — Навестим его каменную подружку перед возвращением на Землю?

— Да. Слушай, Лэнс…

Он откладывал этот разговор до последнего, наивно надеясь, что Лэнс начнёт его первым.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, — он продолжает улыбаться. — Нам пора прекратить, да?

— Именно.

— Что ж, это должно было случиться, — Лэнс пожимает плечами. — В конце-концов это была всего лишь дружеская помощь.

Широ поджимает губы. Это не совсем так.  
Ему было сложно себе в этом признаться, но он любит Лэнса. Не так, как Кита, и не так, как Пидж, однако всех одинаково сильно.

Лэнс обнимает его. Широ перебирает сильно отросшие пряди. Хочется пошутить над тем, что нынешняя причёска Лэнса очень и очень похожа на ту, что он всё время критиковал.  
Он хлопает Широ по спине, касается губами щеки и отстраняется, смутившись.

— Ну, — Лэнс кашляет, перекатывается с пяток на носки и обратно. — Я пойду, пожалуй.

— Конечно.

Широ провожает его взглядом и выходит на мостик.

Здесь никого нет. Ни Аллуры, ни Корана, ни Клинков Марморы, ни представителей союзных рас. Никто не обсуждает планы нападения, никто не спорит, никто не оплакивает потерянных товарищей.  
Всё закончилось.

Кресла пусты. Широ проводит по спинке своего кибернетической рукой, боясь сесть. Ему кажется, что как только он опустится, системы перейдут в режим боевой готовности, мирная нежно-голубая подсветка сменится на кричащий красный, по громкой связи начнут разноситься истеричные вопли Слава. Тот, к счастью, сейчас на базе Клинков — возможно, празднует освобождение Вселенной от гнёта галра.  
На всём корабле их снова осталось семеро.

Широ заглядывает в тренировочный зал. Кит в полной экипировке сражается с ботом: парирует удары, переходит в нападение, несколько раз силой мысли меняет в процессе форму своего баярда. Это… впечатляет.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Тренируюсь, очевидно, — Кит даже успевает снять шлем в перерыве между атаками. — Не присоединишься?

— Эм, Кит. Тебе больше не нужно этого делать. Никому из нас.

Он замирает и едва не пропускает удар. Очнувшись, Кит протыкает бот насквозь, и тот рассыпается на голубые пиксели.

— Точно, — он снимает нагрудный доспех, подхватывает стоящую у стены бутылку. — Никак не привыкну. Всё ещё не верится, правда?

Широ кивает, слегка засмотревшись.

— Я вас не отвлекаю? — Пидж проходит и садится на скамейку, неловко трёт плечи и осматривается по сторонам, будто находится тут впервые.

— Нет, — Кит присаживается рядом. — Что-то случилось?

— Не то, чтобы, просто… — она нервно смеётся. — Я разобрала пушку Зелёной для апгрейда, который придумала утром, а потом поняла, что в этом нет никакого смысла. Это так… странно.

Кит гладит её по спине, Пидж улыбается. Широ чувствует между ними какую-то странную неловкость, которой раньше не было.  
Напоминает их с Лэнсом.

— Вечеринка и без меня? — Лэнс падает по другую сторону от Кита и вытягивает руки вверх.

— Мы не посмели бы, — Пидж хихикает.

— Хороший ответ, — выражение его лица меняется. — Мы летим домой, да?

— Только сделаем небольшой крюк через Бальмеру. Аллура дала добро, — к ним присоединяется и Ханк. — Ничего, что…

— Это было ожидаемо, — Лэнс встаёт и тыкает его локтем в бок. — Хочешь попрощаться со своей подружкой перед тем, как мы вернёмся?

Он молча кивает и окидывает всех взглядом.  
Никто из них больше не произносит и слова до самой посадки.

Широ помнил Бальмеру совсем не такой.  
Город заметно разросся, частично выбрался на поверхность; базы галра исчезли, будто их тут и не было, пустынные земли заросли красивыми блестящими кристаллами, переливающимися в розовом закатном свете.

— Вид что надо, — Пидж пробегает вперёд и усаживается на краю выступа. К ней присоединяются Лэнс и Кит.

Ребята смотрят на город, а Широ не может оторвать взгляд от них, так сильно изменившихся и выросших за эти годы.  
Каждый из них для него важен, каждый из них для него дорог, каждый из них занимает своё место в его сердце, и выбрать кого-то одного не представляется возможным. Это не будет честным, не будет правильным, не будет…  
Не будет.  
Они перестанут для него существовать, когда замок-корабль опустится на Землю.  
Когда закончатся допросы и интервью, когда уляжется шумиха, когда они все начнут жить своей жизнью, в конце концов забыв друг о друге.  
Поэтому лучше отдалиться сразу — пока ещё не слишком поздно.  
Пока ещё не так больно.  
Потому что дальше будет только хуже.

— Широ? — Кит оборачивается, и остальные тоже. — Не хочешь к нам?

— Я… — он улыбается, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Позже, может. Пойду поздороваюсь с вождём.

Пидж и Лэнс пожимают плечами, Кит склоняет голову.  
Широ жалеет о своих словах.

***

Кит заканчивает перебирать движок байка и вытирает перепачканные руки тряпкой. Уже почти семь вечера, а значит пора забрать Лэнса с пляжа.

— Неплохой сервис, — говорит он, присвистывая. Кит бросает ему кофту и шлем. — Это обязательно?

— Надевай или пойдёшь пешком.

Лэнс ворчит, однако набрасывает кофту на плечи и надевает шлем. Он перекидывает ногу через сиденье, смыкает руки на животе Кита, прижимается грудью к спине. Кит усмехается и нажимает на газ.

Дома их ждёт Пидж: по очереди целует в щёки, спешно убирает со стола свои изобретения, усаживается на стул и болтает ногами, ожидая ужина: сегодня готовка на Ките.

Он не жалуется. Кит счастлив. Возможно, больше, чем когда-либо. У него есть дом и люди, которые его любят. Которых он любит.  
От этого кружится голова, ему кажется, что всё происходящее — всего лишь сон; что он до сих пор на корабле, что жизни всех, кем он дорожит, в опасности, что через пару часов снова придётся вступать в бой. Но вокруг тихо. Настолько, насколько это возможно.  
Кит не думал, что когда-нибудь будет рад спокойной жизни.

Пидж посыпает своё рагу тёртым сыром. Лэнс говорит, что это преступление, на что она посыпает и его порцию тоже.

Ему действительно хорошо с ними, и поэтому так сложно признаться себе в том, что он скучает по Широ.

— Лэнс, — Пидж растягивается на простынях, пытаясь отдышаться после жаркой ночи. — Ты же спал с Широ? Пока мы были на корабле?

Он откашливается, прочищает горло.

— Да. А что?

— Всё время хотела спросить, как вы обходились без смазки, — она поворачивается, кладёт голову на бёдра Кита. Ему интересно тоже.

— Кто сказал, что мы обходились без неё? — Кит и Пидж переглядываются. Лэнс улыбается, наконец, поняв: — А! Поэтому вы не занимались даже анальным? Боже, даже не верится, что вы оба всегда столько умничали, — он закидывает ногу на ногу. — Выжимка квиприма. В меру густая и в меру жидкая, почти без запаха и не раздражает кожу.

— Чёрт! — Пидж трёт переносицу и смотрит на Кита. — Почему мы до этого не додумались?!

Лэнс смеётся и выглядит чересчур довольным собой. Кит решает, что он уже достаточно отдохнул, и тянется к его губам, раздвигает длинные загорелые ноги, чувствует его ладони на своей спине.

Они просыпаются почти в обед. Лэнс хватает вещи, готовясь убежать на работу, и только у двери вспоминает, что сегодня выходной. Пидж хохочет, так и не открыв глаз.

— Не знаю, как вы, а я соскучилась, — она перекатывается на середину кровати и протяжно выдыхает. — Когда никто не командует, даже как-то грустно.

Кит с ней согласен. Он соскучился тоже и здорово, что Пидж озвучила это первой.

— Так в чём проблема, — Лэнс садится на край, достаёт телефон из кармана шорт. — Сейчас и поболтаем.

— Ты серьёзно?!

В этом нет ничего такого, но Кит напуган почти до смерти. Он не рассказал ребятам об их последнем разговоре в кафе, и теперь чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. То есть, Кит ведь был так резок, и… Что, если Широ теперь его ненавидит?

— А что такого?

— Отдай, — он пробует забрать телефон, но Лэнс отвратительно гибкий и ловкий.

— Ни за что. О, он снял трубку. Привет, космопапочка! Как делишки?

Кит предпринимает ещё одну попытку, но к их баталии подключается Пидж. К сожалению, она на стороне Лэнса.

— Привет, Широ! Как ты там?

Хочется спрятаться под кровать, а лучше снова уехать. Его останавливает только то, что Лэнс выбросил старую спортивную сумку, с которой Кит обычно путешествовал, и теперь ему просто некуда сложить вещи.

— Пидж, детка, сегодня ведь воскресенье? Отлично, раз ты так не хочешь, чтобы мы приезжали к тебе домой, предлагаю встретиться в Новом Орлеане. Во вторник там будет шикарный карнавал — мы с семьёй бывали там пару раз. Ты же любишь карнавалы?

Кит надеется, что ему послышалось:

— Он ведь несерьёзно?..

— Не думаю, — Пидж выглядит радостной. — Звучит весело. Эй, Широ, соглашайся! — добавляет она уже громче.

— Что? А, да, конечно. Тогда созвонимся, как прилетим. Чао, — Лэнс медленно опускает телефон вниз. — Я не думал, что он согласится, но он согласился. Мы точно забрали с собой того Широ?

— Лэнс, — Пидж бьёт его по плечу.

— Упс. Это шутка, если что. Кит, я не хотел…

— Всё нормально, — он улыбается. — Я уже пережил это. Насчёт карнавала… — Кит ерошит волосы, собираясь с мыслями. — Думаю, прежде, чем мы встретимся с Широ, я должен кое-что вам рассказать.

Они все нервничали в какой-то степени. Широ появлялся только на совместных интервью, да и то уходил почти сразу после окончания. Он никогда не говорил о себе или своих проблемах: даже о смерти его родителей ребята узнали только от Кита.  
Никто из них не понимал, почему Широ так отстранился ото всех после прилёта, но уважали его право на личную жизнь — поэтому и не вмешивались.  
Хотя стоило бы, наверное.

Кит отвык от шума и цветов крупного города, и яркий карнавал в Новом Орлеане восполнил это с лихвой.

— Это Марди Гра, детка, — Лэнс кладёт руки на талии Кита и Пидж. — Но если мы хотим созвониться с Широ, то стоит уйти в место потише.

Пока Лэнс пытается скоординировать их небольшую группу, Кит смотрит на карнавал с балкона небольшого кафе, под завязку забитого туристами.  
Внизу столько народу, что яблоку негде упасть. От ярких нарядов рябит в глазах, от радостных криков и громкой музыки приходится повышать голос, но это почему-то не раздражает.  
Разноцветные флаги на каждом доме, а на решётках балконов и пожарных лестницах — мишура. По улице неторопливо проезжают платформы с огромными головами и фигурами из папье-маше. Ряженые кидают в толпу нитки бус, которые ловятся на лету и сразу нацепляются на шею: в стороне не остаются ни мужчины, ни женщины.

— Я не любитель таких штук, но мне почему-то нравится, — Пидж опирается о перила. — Напоминает свадебную церемонию этриков, только те вместо бус кидают жёлтую слизь, — она склоняет голову. — Пожалуй, эта версия нравится мне больше.

Кит смеётся, и в следующую секунду его хватают за задницу.

— Расслабься, это всего лишь я, — Лэнс ловит занесённый для удара кулак. — Тут такая толпа, что никто не заметит. И, к слову, Широ подойдёт к нам через несколько минут.

— Ты уверен, что он вообще нас найдёт в такой давке? — Пидж хмурится.

— Уже нашёл.

Широ откашливается, машет кибернетической рукой и тут же убирает её в карман светлых льняных брюк.  
Он выглядит… Так себе. Лицо сильно осунулось и исхудало, из-за чего без того фальшивая улыбка стала выглядеть ещё более неубедительной. Под глазами почти синие мешки, волосы на затылке сбриты неровно, будто он занимался причёской сам. Наверное, мало кто признал бы в нём того широкоплечего красавчика с экранов ТВ, спасшего целую Вселенную.  
Кит бросает быстрые взгляды на Лэнса и Пидж: те заметили изменения тоже.  
Они на каком-то подсознательном уровне договариваются не поднимать пока эту тему и разобраться позже.

— Вот и славненько! — Лэнс перекидывает руку через шею Широ. — Тогда идём веселиться!

И они действительно веселятся.  
Разношёрстная группа парней и девушек втягивает их в танцующую толпу, не поместившуюся в клуб. На одних пёстрые костюмы, на других — повседневная одежда, но на всех неизменные бусы.  
Лэнс закручивает Кита в шуточном танго, от чего Пидж с Широ хохочут, и Кит почти благодарен Лэнсу за это. Долго они там не задерживаются; идут вниз по улице, глазея по сторонам, перебрасываясь короткими ничего не значащими фразами, останавливаются у лотка с едой, а чуть позже с пивом.  
Когда совсем рядом раздаётся громкий хлопок, все четверо отработанным годами движением становятся спина к спине. Переглядываются, и Лэнс неуверенно смеётся первым, разводит руками и ссылается на привычку. Одну на всех.  
Все делают вид, что это ерунда, но совсем скоро Пидж предлагает продолжить в гостинице. Кит видит, что Лэнс готов спорить, но тут на него налетает перебравшая парочка неопределённого пола, обливая чем-то ядрёно-красным и до ужаса липким.

— Давай будем честными: бывало и хуже, — Кит с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

— Да, но что ты скажешь на это?

Лэнс крепко обнимает Кита, и теперь его рубашка испачкана тоже. Пидж смеётся, и следующие обнимашки достаются ей.  
Широ тактично отходит в сторону, но они наваливаются на него толпой.

— Полагаю, теперь точно идём в гостиницу, — Пидж приваливается спиной к стене какого-то здания.

— Поддерживаю, — смеясь, отвечает Широ.

Ребята радуются своей небольшой победе.

Пидж решает, что в номер стоит заказать фрукты и шампанское. Лэнс кивает и увязывается следом.  
Пока эти двое говорят с девушкой на ресепшене, Кит отводит Широ в сторону.

— Эй, с тобой точно всё в порядке?

— Были основания думать иначе?

Широ улыбается, и Кит снова ему не верит. Он осторожно дотрагивается пальцами до кибернетической руки, выдыхает, смотрит в серые глаза.

— Слушай, если я тогда тебя обидел…

— Нет, — Широ мягко перехватывает пальцы Кита, пропуская их через свои. — Просто… Многое изменилось. Это ты меня прости.

Кит часто моргает, не веря. Отводит взгляд в сторону, тихо хихикает:

— Я не думал, что ты приедешь, если честно.

— Я и сам не думал. Как-то само вырвалось, и… Хотел увидеть вас всех, наверное.

В холл заваливается шумная компания молодых людей, и Кит рефлекторно отстраняется. Неловко трёт локоть, смотрит куда-то поверх плеча Широ, старается не улыбаться слишком сильно.

— Воркуете? — Пидж виснет на руке Кита.

— Нет… Нет, — Широ делает шаг назад. — Ну, тогда до завтра?

— Что? — Лэнс останавливает его, положив ладонь на плечо. — Нет-нет-нет, никаких «до завтра». Мы идём в наш номер и продолжаем пить до полуночи.

— Почему именно до полуночи? — спрашивает Кит.

— Потому что если праздновать дольше, то нас заберут злые ду-у-ухи! — он поднимает руки вверх, нависая над всеми, и заливисто хохочет. — Так что, Широ, ты идёшь с нами. В случае чего отбиваться лучше вместе. Тем более ты сегодня так ничего толком и не выпил.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Широ после долгой паузы, — но я обойдусь соком.

— Слово командира — закон.

Они поднимаются наверх, сваливают с кроватей и диванов подушки, из которых Пидж сооружает одно огромное спальное место на всех, включают музыку, швыряются друг в друга бусами, которые поймали во время парада, дурачатся до тех пор, пока не выбиваются из сил.  
Широ выглядит гораздо лучше, чем с утра. Его глаза снова блестят, к лицу возвращается краска, губы растягиваются в улыбке — на этот раз искренной.  
Кит по-настоящему рад.

В душ все идут по очереди, впрочем, не задерживаясь там особо надолго: сказывается усталость и выпитый алкоголь. Последним выходит Лэнс; он бросает свой телефон на кофейный столик к остальным и падает на всех звёздочкой. Кит хочет как следует его пнуть, но он слишком вымотан, чтобы злиться на него всерьёз. Широ бормочет что-то невнятное, наверное, пытаясь отчитать. Пидж взмахивает рукой, как может, и почти сразу после этого отключается.  
Скоро засыпает и Кит.

Его будит писк телефона. Кит берёт в руки тот, чей экран светится, лишь после осознавая, что этот принадлежит не ему.  
Он собирается положить его на место, однако взгляд цепляется за обрывок сообщения во всплывающем уведомлении.  
Вообще Кит не из тех, кто копается в чужих вещах без спроса, и он ни за что в жизни не стал бы читать сообщения Широ без его ведома, но то, что он увидел…

Ну конечно у него не стоит пароль. Как всегда слишком наивен.  
Кит сглатывает, бросает виноватый взгляд на спящего Широ и открывает сообщение.  
Взгляд быстро скользит по строчкам, но смысл доходит до Кита мучительно медленно. То есть, всё это время?..

Он не знает, когда в последний раз был так зол. Кит сжимает телефон в руке, стискивает зубы и пинает Широ, заставляя его проснуться.

— В чём дело?

Кит бьёт точно. С размаха ударяет кулаком по челюсти, так, чтобы было больно, и так, чтобы не отправить его в нокаут.  
Широ отшатывается назад, почти падает на Лэнса, и тот просыпается тоже. Следом поднимается и Пидж.

— Кит, что слу…

— Вот что.

Он бросает телефон возле Широ и встаёт. Нервно ходит по комнате, прикусывает ноготь большого пальца, садится на стул возле окна.  
Лэнс выхватывает мобильный из рук Широ быстрее, чем тот успевает понять, в чём дело.

— «Подтверждение оплаты курса реабилитации»… Реабилитации после чего? — спрашивает Пидж, напрягаясь.

— Это центр специализируется на лечении от алкогольной зависимости. Мой отец был там какое-то время, — Кит всё же поворачивается. — Ты до сих пор не хочешь ничего нам рассказать?

— Давайте все для начала успокоимся, — Лэнс садится, как следует протирает глаза и подкладывает подушку под спину. — Широ, что случилось?

— Я… — он замолкает, подбирая слова. — Сорвался. Немного. Стресс, наверное.

— И ты не сказал нам? — Пидж скрещивает руки на груди.

— Не хотел беспокоить.

— Давай без этого, — Лэнс трёт переносицу. — Нам не нужен второй Кит.

Кит возмущённо открывает рот, но молчит, не найдя аргументов для парирования.

— Когда срываются «немного», то не обращаются в центры реабилитации, — Пидж зло стучит пальцами по руке чуть выше локтя. — Рассказывай.

— А я пойду проветрюсь.

Кит быстро надевает джинсы, набрасывает на плечи чистую красную рубашку и выходит в коридор.  
Он не хочет ни говорить с Широ, ни даже смотреть на него. Как и всегда, он всё решает один, не посоветовавшись ни с кем, считая, что «так будет лучше для всех».  
Кит злится на него, и злится на себя тоже — что не заметил вовремя, что узнал так поздно, что не смог ничем помочь тогда, когда Широ нуждался в помощи больше всего.  
В этот раз у Кита не получилось его спасти, и он ненавидит себя за это.

Он не знает, сколько стоит на открытой площадке, смотря вниз на город.  
Ему плевать на ветер и заметно опустившуюся температуру, как и на то, что ушёл он босиком.

— Кит.

Кит вздрагивает, не ожидая услышать своё имя. Широ подходит ближе, осторожно кладёт обе ладони на плечи.

— Прости, — он чувствует горячее дыхание возле шеи, и от этого спина покрывается мурашками. — Я был неправ. Я должен был…

— Ты должен был сказать нам, Широ, — Кит поворачивается к нему лицом. — Хотя бы мне. Я не хочу терять тебя ещё раз.

Широ прислоняется лбом ко лбу, возвращает руки на плечи. Кит кладёт свои на его талию.

— Кит, могу я…

Кит не даёт ему закончить фразу, целуя сам. Он нервничает и осторожничает, не давит сильнее, чем следовало бы, позволяя Широ отстраниться, если тот против.  
Но Широ углубляет поцелуй, ласкает языком язык, мягко касается шеи у затылка.

— Кит, — начинает он снова.

— Да?

— Я тебя люблю.

Ноги подкашиваются, Кит прислоняется к перилам. Широ сдвигает чёрную чёлку в сторону:

— Я давно должен был это сказать. И тебе, и Пидж, и Лэнсу. Ох, — он горько усмехается, опускает голову. — Не знаю, что теперь делать.

— Для начала признаться им тоже, — Кит поднимает его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — А потом…

— А потом полететь с нами, — перебивает его Пидж.

— Именно, — Лэнс облокачивается о плечо Широ. — Дом большой, кровать тоже. Ты ведь умеешь готовить? Если нет, то мы с Китом тебя научим.

— Что?..

— Придётся прояснить для особо непонятливых.

Пидж привстаёт на носочки и целует Широ, довольно фыркает, когда тот прижимает её к себе. Кит и Лэнс переглядываются, сплетая пальцы.

— Мы _все_ любим тебя, Широ, — Лэнс обнимает его за талию свободной рукой. — Так зачем игнорировать это?

— Вы серьёзно?

— А похоже, что шутим? — Пидж прижимается к Киту.

— Или тебе нужна наглядная демонстрация? — мурлыкает Лэнс в ухо.

— Всё проще, чем ты думаешь, — Кит улыбается. — Летим с нами.

Широ подаётся вперёд, обнимая всех разом.  
Все принимают это за согласие.  
Больше их здесь ничего не держит, поэтому они собирают вещи и едут в аэропорт. Ждать несколько часов своего рейса ни у кого из них нет ни сил, ни желания, поэтому, доплатив немалую сумму, они меняют билеты на ближайший рейс.

Дорога до дома кажется Киту сном, и ощущение реальности происходящего возвращается только вместе с хлопком закрывшейся двери их дома на Варадеро.

— Тут… отлично, — Широ восхищённо осматривает интерьер.

— Ты ещё не видел спальню, — Лэнс ставит к стене свой чемодан. — Но занавески там ужасные.

— Они отличные, — тут же встревает Пидж. — Тот голубой кошмар, который ты выбрал, даже близко не подходит по цветовой гамме.

— Просто кое-кто ничего не понимает в акцентах.

— Я был там, но предпочёл промолчать, — Кит разводит руками. — Как по мне — туда подошли бы белые.

Лэнс и Пидж одновременно поворачивают головы, явно возмущённые его комментарием.

— Кошмар, с кем мне приходится жить, — Лэнс прикладывает руку ко лбу. — Я согласился с бежевыми только из любви к Пидж.

Она сразу смягчается и чмокает его в щёку. Широ смеётся, протирая глаза:

— Даже не знаю, как жил без вас всё это время.

— Скучно, наверное, — Лэнс хихикает. — Теперь будешь страдать вместе со мной.

— Я совсем не против.

Кит улыбается, целуя Широ, и подталкивает его к кухне. Лэнс и Пидж, продолжая спор, разбирают вещи.  
Наконец-то всё стало так, как должно быть.

— Эй, Кит, — Пидж переваливается через перила лестницы на второй этаж. — Ты должен мне десять баксов.

— За что? — он хмурится.

— А ты не помнишь?

***

Пидж болтает выпивку в стакане. Это уже третий стакан, но на неё выпитое не действует совершенно, чего нельзя сказать о парнях. Надо бы забрать пару образцов на исследование.

Широ спит на столе, Ханк тоже, Лэнс флиртует с какой-то инопланетной девушкой (как он думает). За пять лет в космосе Пидж, в отличие от него, собрала неплохую базу данных и могла различить пол доброй половины рас (если у них этот пол был).  
Кит до сих пор держится, но его тоже заметно ведёт. Это из-за ген галра?

— Почему у нас всё так?.. — он водит пальцем по столу и тяжко вздыхает.

— О чём ты?

— О моногамности.

Пидж вскидывает бровь, не ожидая от него ничего подобного. Она наклоняется вперёд и подпирает щёку ладонью, готовясь слушать.

— А что с ней не так?

— Это… нечестно, — Кит доедает остатки из тарелки Ханка. — Как выбрать, когда все вокруг такие горячие, — он почти хныкает. — Хочу себе гарем.

У неё под руками нет ни одного нормально записывающего устройства, и это большая потеря для человечества. Пидж стучит ладонью по столу заливаясь смехом.  
Она вытирает выступившие слёзы.

— Что, даже Лэнс?

— Ты видела его ноги? — Кит выглядит чересчур серьёзным. — А бёдра? Им нужно поставить памятник.

Пидж поворачивается, чтобы убедиться в его словах. Сама она никогда не обращала на это внимание, но…  
Ладно, Кит прав. Теперь ей и самой захотелось как следует их пощупать.

— Окей, и кого бы ты хотел видеть в своём гареме?

— Тебя, конечно, — Кит загибает пальцы. — Широ. И ещё Лэнса.

— А Ханк?

— А Ханк — натурал.

— Точно, — Ханк поднимает голову, кивает и падает обратно.

Пидж почти сползает под стол, уже не в силах смеяться. Интересно, Кит вспомнит об этом утром?

— Теперь, когда ты сказал, я тоже хочу себе гарем.

— Правда? — Кит склоняет голову набок.

— Ага. Предлагаю пари: если у нас получится собрать этот гарем, то ты будешь должен мне десять баксов.

— В космосе ни у кого нет десяти баксов, Пидж.

— А я и не тороплюсь особо, — она пододвигает Киту свой стакан с выпивкой и протягивает руку. — Так как?

— Идёт.

Кит допивает залпом и пожимает ладонь, скрепляя сделку.  
Пидж обводит взглядом своих потенциальных парней и думает о том, что это не такая уж невыполнимая задача.

К тому же, кому не нужны лишние десять долларов?


End file.
